<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Time Rush: Female Werewolf Kendall x Vampire James by NightofFury121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094087">Big Time Rush: Female Werewolf Kendall x Vampire James</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121'>NightofFury121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Female Kendall Knight, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Mates, Monsters, Vampires, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as the title states.  It's kind of like Big Time Halloween, except that's their normal lives and looks.  This is definitely more mature than the tv show so do not read if under the age of 15.  This comes from my other story except this is altered and James and Kendell already have a pre-existing relationship.  Thanks for reading!  I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Diamond/Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell/Camille Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing!</p><p>A/N: This is an altered version of my other BTR story with a female Kendall. SLOW UPDATES! Please don't ask me to update, I have a job and college and I'm very busy, I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm mostly taking the story from my other story and altering it to fix this story and plotline. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: Swearing, bullying, adult themes, sex</p><p>She is a werewolf, she had gotten more of her dad's genes than her mother's. Katie, her younger sister however had gotten more of their mother's genes so she was a witch. Jennifer Knight, mother to Kendell and Katie Knight is a witch and was the mate to Kevin Knight. The two parents had lived peacefully in a pack at one point, but soon the pack grew wary of Jennifer being a witch who was mated to one of their pack members. The two had then fled the pack for fear of being separated or being killed. They lived as rouges in a human town in Minnesota, they weren't the only supernatural in that town though.</p><p>Soon enough humans became aware of the supernatural beings and there was a ten-year war. Soon though they all came to an agreement. Sadly Kevin was lost in this war, he left without even knowing that he had a younger daughter. Kendell barely remembered her father, she was only two when he left. Jennifer is a nice witch and the pack was wrong about her.</p><p>Jennifer taught Katie the ways of a witch when Katie was five, Jennifer also took it real light and easy. She also had to keep them a secret from society, especially with the war. When it was over, supernatural and humans alike all got to go to the same school. When Kendell started school, that was when she met her three closest friends. James is a vampire, Logan a zombie, and Carlos is part of the Frankenstein family. When Kendell turned sixteen she turned into her wolf for the first time and also discovered that James was her mate.</p><p>As soon as they found out, they told their friends and then told Jennifer and Katie. After that, they were most nervous to tell James' parents because wolves and vampires still hated each other. They may have united for the war against humans but the two species never really got along. Brooke hated that her son was friends with a werewolf but she accepted it, mostly because their other two friends are a zombie and Frankenstein monster. Luckily Brooke accepted the two, knowing that if she tried to keep the two mates away, there would be a chance that James wouldn't want to stay with her anymore. James' father was fairly accepting of it, but he was also more chill.</p><p>Soon after the two had mated and James was marked. The two were definitely a pair that was hard to get used to seeing. Kendell could easily pass as a human but on days where it was the full moon, her wolf would go crazy without her mate. James and Kendell usually skipped on days where there was supposed to be a full moon. Especially since Kendell, more often than not, got her heat on those nights.</p><p>James and Kendell really did love one another and despite their mate bond wanting them to have a child they tried to hold off, especially since they were on the supernatural hockey team and Kendell took a lot of hard hits, since she was captain. They both agreed that they wanted to finish school before thinking about having any pups. They were a match made in heaven.</p><p>Currently, they were on the lawn of their school. The janitor had left the t-bar in the sprinkler system, hooked up to the human girls' field hockey team. The four were definitely the pranksters of the school and many people despised that about them. James was focused on his appearance fixing his hair. While he was fixing his hair Kendell had an arm around his waist. James was using a mirror and that was only because modern day mirrors were made with cheaper materials than what they once were.</p><p>"Opportunities like this, come once in a lifetime and when they do, you gotta grab it and turn that thing big time," Kendell says.</p><p>"Turn it, and I predict a 90% chance of bodily harm, and I'm talking about us not them," Carlos grumbles something to him and heads towards the crank. "I'm not a wimp!"</p><p>"James is the only one who has a real chance of being injured because he doesn't have as good of a healing factor. Carlos can't really feel pain and Logan, you just tend to lose your limbs."</p><p>"What about you? Your healing factor is not the best, especially since you've only recently gotten your wolf!"</p><p>"Yeah, true but because I have my mate, my healing is even faster when he's near and when I'm near him his healing is better." They then turn their attention to Carlos who was having issues with the crank.</p><p>"So I had my pop star dream again last night and this time I was wearing my lucky white v-neck and I sang a Smokey Robinson song! ~Tracks of my tears~." James finally looks up from his reflection to see Carlos struggling. Even though they were supernatural beings they wore normal clothes. James did tend to dress nicer and wear more suits. The reason his white v-neck was so lucky was because he wore it the day that him and Kendell found out that they were mates. He also wore it the day they told his mother and she allowed them to be together. "What are we doing?"</p><p>Kendell pulls away from him and her and Logan head towards Carlos. "A janitor left the t-bar in the sprinkler valve and do you want to help us soak the girl's field hockey team?"</p><p>"Yeah!" James then helps his two friends and mate and they all turn the crank. Within no time they hear the screams of the girls.</p><p>"I gotta get new friends," Logan mutters but every one of them hear it. They then all start to run away.</p><p>"This is what it's going to be like when I'm famous! Only the girls won't be trying to kill me!" James yells and Kendell let's out a possessive growl. "Don't worry babe, you're the only girl for me. I bare your mark and any other girl will either have to respect that or else they'll have you to rip their throats out or I'll drain them of all of their blood."</p><p>"They better learn real fast because you are mine, James, MINE!" Kendell tells him possessively. They soon jump into a dumpster and Logan ends up losing a limb after he jumps in. Kendell also pulls James in for a very possessive kiss. He doesn't fight it, he only gives in. Soon enough they hop out of the dumpster and the girls see them, causing them to run again. James was by far the fastest with his vampire speed, Kendell the second fastest, Logan and Carlos though were slow walkers and runners.</p><p>Too late, they run into a dead-end alley. James tries to shield his mate as best as he could but Kendell was also trying to shield all of the boys. Soon enough they heard this sound of sirens and since no one knew whether the police by those sirens were supernatural or humans the girls fled.</p><p>James and Kendell had some nice bruises but because of their proximity, most of the wounds were already healing. Carlos was barely injured because of his thicker skin but Logan was in pieces. Kendell was the strongest so she took care of Logan's torso, James carried his head, and Carlos carried Logan's legs and arms. Kendell would have to sew him up as best as she could so his limbs wouldn't fall off as easily.</p><p>They all head back to Kendell's house since it was closest. Kendell and James had their things at the Knight house and both Diamond houses. They tended to alternate between houses, they mostly stayed with Jennifer or with Brooke. They always make sure to be with Jennifer on the week of the full moon, just because she understood more and wouldn't interrupt them. She knew more about the mate bond then the Diamonds did.</p><p>Once they get back to the Knight house, Kendell sews Logan back up and they all go sit in the living room. Kendell is on James lap curled into him, her head was in the crook of his neck just taking in his scent. She occasionally even kissed his mark causing him to shiver.</p><p>"Is she going to start her heat soon?" Logan asks.</p><p>"No, that was two weeks ago, right now she's just marking her territory," James tells them.</p><p>"Are you actually claiming to be her property?"</p><p>"If I was her property, she'd also be mine. So no, we do not own each other but Kendell gets especially possessive."</p><p>"It's because of my alpha genes. My father may have been the youngest out of his five siblings but all of them got alpha genes. We're more territorial than normal wolves, especially when it comes to our mates."</p><p>"How do you know this?" James asks her.</p><p>"My father left a journal for me. I usually read it after you fall asleep so you don't see my tears. I know it'd upset you if you saw me crying. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!"</p><p>"I could never be mad at you, you're my angel."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>That was when Carlos turned the tv on and when he found the channel playing Pussycat Dolls. "Really, Carlos!" Carlos just ignores them and continues to be intrigued by the pop music.</p><p>"I'm going to be as famous as her someday!"</p><p>"That's highly unlikely! Most of the population is made up of humans and they all like other humans more than supernatural creatures like our selves. Also, as much as I hate to say it, most vampires aren't mated to a werewolf and while you may be better known supernatural creatures, everyone knows of your feud and that makes your popularity go down."</p><p>"Well, people don't have to know that we're mated. They do, however, have to know that he's taken or else he isn't allowed in my bed for a month. I'll deal with my heat alone if I have to. It'll be painful for me but my scent will drive him crazy and that will be enough of a punishment!"</p><p>"And because she'll be in pain and her scent will drive me insane, I'll never leave her or do anything with another girl. I'll only ever talk to another girl if my beautiful mate is right there by my side and none will ever compare to her beauty. Besides, I can't wait until we get to have our own little pups or vampires running around. I won't ruin that for anything!"</p><p>"Yeah, a little pup, growing in my stomach, you'll be a wonderful father."</p><p>James places his hand on her stomach, "I know we agreed to wait but I would love for a little one of us."</p><p>"Maybe we could, someday soon. Just not right now, I still think we're too young."</p><p>"You'll be a fantastic mother and now that the war is over we won't have to hide them from the world."</p><p>James and Kendell share a loving look with one another when the tv goes off, "Do you want to be a pop star?" the news guy asks.</p><p>"Yes!" James says, standing up. Kendell not liking being pushed off his lap stood on the couch and hopped on his back. He wasn't even phased and just let her stay there.</p><p>"Well, today's your chance if you're in Minnesota. Are you ready?"</p><p>"I'm in Minnesota!" they then show footage of the guy who was doing the auditions. They also showed the crowd waiting outside.</p><p>"That's Jenny Tinkler from homeroom!" Kendell says quietly as it shows the human girl's face.</p><p>"Let's go!" James tells them.</p><p>"Wait! James, you take Logan and I'll carry Carlos." When the boys all look dumbfounded, Kendell snaps them out of it and starts to pull James up the stairs. When the two come back down, James has a bag of Kendell's clothes and Kendell is in her wolf form. They then all go outside. Carlos climbs onto Kendell's back and holds on tight to her scruff. Logan also hops onto James' back and they were off. It seemed like it was a race between the two but it wasn't because the two mates kept pace with each other the whole time. They had barely made it there by five but somehow they accomplished it. Kendell had to walk in, in her wolf form but was able to change in the bathroom fairly quickly and was back before James had finished asking about sign-ups.</p><p>That was when a woman, who looked to be in the Frankenstein family handed James a clipboard and slapped a number on him. She also asked the other two boys and they accepted after she brought up the fact that Justin Timberlake, a demon, had made 44 million the previous year. That was when the woman noticed Kendell.</p><p>"You, tall blonde, and eyebrows, you want your dreams to come true?" Kendell growled at the woman for her insult and James' eyes narrowed at her for insulting his mate.</p><p>"DON'T call me out by my appearance and no, I don't want to be some pop star. I'm here to support my mate!"</p><p>The woman gets an annoyed look but puts a number on Kendell regardless. Kendell was about to take the number and rip it up but James puts a reassuring hand over hers. He smiles at her and she smiles back. They share a small kiss but are interrupted as Jenny comes through the door being escorted by two werewolf security guards. Security lets out a small growl as they pass the two teens. One reason is because of Kendell being a rouge, reason two because James being a vampire, and the final reason because they sensed the mate bond between the two. "810 is next!" James gulps and gets nervous, he then switches his number with Logan. Carlos then looks at Logan.</p><p>Carlos then grunts something to Logan, "You don't sing!"</p><p>"Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily I'm a genius, I'll think of something... Kendell?" Logan asks still looking at Carlos and James.</p><p>"Beatbox," she simply tells him.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Logan then leaves and when he comes back he's scared. As soon as he gets back to his friends he tucks his knees up to his chest. The producer however is yelling some not so nice things at Logan. "Don't go in there! He's Satan!" Logan warns.</p><p>"I can smell him and he's not even a demon. He's human and his assistant is part human and part Frankenstein monster."</p><p>Logan just looks at Kendell. "I didn't mean literally but he's evil!"</p><p>James once again gets scared and switches his number with Carlos. He also pulls Kendell onto his lap and holds onto her tight. Kendell whispers sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm him down. He eventually does but when Carlos comes back he tells them that he isn't going to California. James tries to switch his number with hers but she stops him and stands up, pulling him with her. She gives him a kiss on his mark before going to him lips. That gives him some confidence and he enters. Logan, Kendell, and Carlos also follow in after him and sit in the audience.</p><p>James starts off strong but then he stares at Gustavo and chokes up. After he chokes up he asks if he could start over but Gustavo only gives him a sarcastic reply. Gustavo then yells for the next person.</p><p>"But I'm good!" James tells him.</p><p>"I don't need good! I need the fire, okay? I need someone to knock me out of my seat and as you can tell, I'm still in it, because you have NO TALENT!"</p><p>That was when Kendell decided to speak up. She moved from her spot and started walking towards Gustavo and Kelly outraged. She also let ut a fairly loud growl. "No talent? No talent! You're the one with no talent! You haven't had a hit in ten years!"</p><p>"Hey, Girl to my Heart by BoyQuake was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo retorts.</p><p>"Oh, Girl to my Heart. Let me see if I can remember that rock classic. ~Girl my eyes and girl my mind,~" She then hops onto the table in front of the two. "~It never stops after it starts. 'Cause you're a girl, a girl to my~" She then starts to pump her hands at him, knocking him over. "Heart! Heart! Heart!"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, security!" Kelly shouts. Kendell then stands up again. "Here's a new hit for you! ~Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd!~" that was finally when security pulled her off of the table. Kendell started to fight back because she hated to be manhandled. She also hated being picked up, it just wasn't her style, she only liked when James touched her or carried her. "Hey, get off of me! Come on! Get off of me!" She was a lot stronger than she looked and even almost managed to break free but the security guards put a stop to that.</p><p>Soon enough they all join the fight. James joins it first because that was his mate they were messing with. Carlos and Logan joined it too. Logan being more hesitant than the others.</p><p>Of course, because of them resisting the cops get called and once they get there the five of them are ushered into the back of the police car. They are then forced to tell their addresses, of course, they get out of going to all of their homes and just give away the Knight house address.</p><p>When Jennifer Knight opened up the door she is greeted by her daughter, her future son-in-law, and their two friends. Kendell speaks first, "Hey mom, remember that time I saved you from choking? Wow, that was close, and I love you."</p><p>Jennifer is unimpressed with her daughter's explanation and thanks the police officers before letting the teens inside. The teens all know that they're in trouble and it was best that they came to the Knight house because Jennifer was the most level headed and nicest.</p><p>When they got inside the teens all kept their heads down and stood in front of the fireplace awaiting what punishment they would have. Also to see if she would contact the boys' parents as well. They looked up once they were in their places.</p><p>"Dude, how did you know those songs?" Carlos grunts.</p><p>"They play BoyQuake on the '90s channel all day at work and I made up the giant turd song."</p><p>"That was catchy," Logan speaks up.</p><p>"What happened? The truth, now!" Jennifer Knight demands.</p><p>"We tried to make James famous," Logan says honestly.</p><p>"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone!" Carlos tells her next in his grunts.</p><p>"So I sang him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight, but nobody got hurt!" Kendell rushes the last bit.</p><p>"And now I'm really sad," James finishes sadly. Kendell immediately comforts him.</p><p>"Okay. Who wants a sandwich?" Jennifer asks, accepting their answer.</p><p>They all immediately agree and the five start to make their way to the kitchen but Katie, has some words about it. "Wait, that's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't even put the screws to 'em or slap 'em with the hard cheese." They all pause before they all turn to look at her.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are not allowed to watch FOX anymore."</p><p>"Well can I at least hear the giant turd song?"</p><p>Kendell starts it off first, "~Oh you're such a turd,~" then the boys join, "oh yeah, a giant turd, and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd.~" The doorbell rings and so the four of them head towards it still singing the turd song. When they open the door to see Gustavo and Kelly they scream.</p><p>James shakes out of it first and gets excited, "Yes! I knew you'd come back for me!" James goes to Gustavo, hugging him. "You've come back for me!"</p><p>Gustavo pushes him away, "I'm not here for you! I'm here for her!</p><p>"What?" James asks as the other three ask the same thing a second later.</p><p>"I'll make some tea," Jennifer calls. Kendell breaks out of her stupor first and invites the two inside. Kelly and Gustavo got situated fairly fast, they had pulled up a chair for Gustavo to sit in, Kelly had chosen to stand.</p><p>Gustavo speaks first, "Mrs. Knight I want to take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendell."</p><p>"You can't be serious, besides even if I did decide to go with you, I can't go anywhere without James!"</p><p>"It'll be three months and we'll take care of all of your expenses. You can't go three months without him?" Kelly tells them.</p><p>Kendell growls, "It might not matter to you, because you don't understand the mate bond but he's mine!"</p><p>"Kendell, you have a gift. You have the fire," she gives Gustavo a look of disbelief. "You also have anger management issues. Some people say that I have anger management issues but I have FIVE HOUSES!" James starts to sing again, hoping to get a second chance but Gustavo puts an end to it. "Stop it! Please, don't ever do that again. Thank you."</p><p>"Kendell we've traveled to over 22 cities. We've auditioned over 20,000 people and Gustavo's picked you!" Kelly tells her.</p><p>"But I'm not a singer," Kendell protests.</p><p>"You sing all the time! In the car, at the table. You sing to me when I can't sleep at night!" Katie tells her.</p><p>"No, I don't," Kendell denies.</p><p>"Yes, you do Honey," Jennifer tells her daughter.</p><p>"When you shovel the driveway. When you answered the door two minutes ago!"</p><p>"But that's not singing," Kendell tries to deny again.</p><p>"Yes, it is, Honey."</p><p>"And she's always singing along to the '90s channel," Katie tells Gustavo.</p><p>"KATIE!" Kendell scolds.</p><p>"They aren't exactly wrong. I know that as soon as we have a little us, you'll sing to them even before they're born," James tells her, looking at her with nothing but love and adoration.</p><p>"So kiddo, what do ya say? Huh? You wanna go to L.A. and be molded into and shaped into a big old star by the Gustavo Rocque?"</p><p>Everyone looks at her with anticipation, waiting to see what she'd choose, she also looked at them wanting to know their thoughts. Jennifer gave her a look that said it was her choice and James looked at her in a similar fashion, the boys were curious, and the face Katie gave was practically begging Kendell to choose to go to L.A. "No." Is her simple answer. Gustavo breaks his mug, Carlos laughs, and James looks disappointed in her. She hated seeing that look on James' face but she didn't want to be a celebrity or a famous pop star or singer.</p><p>"I'm gonna need to take a minute, I'm gonna take a minute right now," he walks away calmly, even though everyone knows that he isn't calm. He walks outside and they can faintly hear him breaking things.</p><p>Kelly puts money on the coffee table for the teacup and then all of the other things that he was breaking. After setting the money down she hands Kendell her card. "Here's my card. If you change your mind, call. You should think about this Kendell, we leave tomorrow at 2," Kelly then leaves.</p><p>"Idiot!" Katie tells her smacking her upside the head. "I'm taking a twenty." Katie then heads up to her room. Kendell and Jennifer share a look but don't say anything. That was when the boys had also decided to leave. Carlos still thought that it was funny how Kendell stuck it to the man. James was upset with her and Logan knew that the decision she made wasn't a wise one.</p><p>Jennifer then left the two mates in the same room and Kendell went by James. "Are you mad at me?" She asked cautiously.</p><p>"I could never be mad at you. I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to take this amazing opportunity that's been handed to you."</p><p>"I don't want to take it because I don't want to be forced to leave you and because I don't want to steal your dream. Female werewolf singers don't last long in the business anyway. We're expected to birth pups and then take care of those pups."</p><p>"You should still call him back and say that you'll do it."</p><p>"Can I think about it?"</p><p>"Yes, now let's go get ready for bed."</p><p>"Shower with me?"</p><p>"Of course," James then strokes her neck. "I wish I could mark you, much like the mark you've given me. It's beautiful and I wish that other guys could see that you're mine."</p><p>"I would love to have your mark on me but I'm also okay that I don't because then when a guy approaches me, I can bare my teeth and scare them away. Even if I did have your mark, some of the human males wouldn't stay away and they're more scared of me than you."</p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, now let's go take a shower. I want a hot shower."</p><p>...The Next Day...</p><p>It was a Saturday and so Kendell was working at a grocery store. Her work uniform just consisted of a red apron, but she wore a beanie and was wearing a long grey sleeved shirt. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, she left her bangs out, which were the same length as the rest of her hair. She was bringing in carts and her three friends were with her. Partly to keep her company and partly so they could talk to her about her decision.</p><p>"So I, uh, did the math last night on this whole singing thing, and Katie was right. You're an idiot!" Logan then starts to aim the cart that he has towards the cart rack. Logan misses the cart rack and instead hits a car, denting it instead. "It's breaking, right?"</p><p>"Guys, I don't want to go to L.A. with that jerk. I want to be here with you jerks and play hockey for our team," Kendell tells them. "Besides, this isn't my dream and I don't want to leave you guys, especially not James."</p><p>"But this is just like hockey! Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing!" Carlos insists.</p><p>"What have you got to lose?" Logan asks her.</p><p>"Dude! California, the beach, the girls, the stars, the girls!"</p><p>"Yeah, but none of that matters if it's minus my best friends and mate. Add those numbers up, Professor."</p><p>"Okay, carry the two. Ah, nope, still an idiot," Logan tells her. She gives him a look before looking at James.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine baby, but you should call that guy. It'd be a good idea."</p><p>"That guy said you have no talent," Kendell says to James before looking at Logan, "Made you cry and broke mom's teacup!"</p><p>"But he wants to make you famous!" James shoots back at her. He then starts to aim his cart at the rack. He also misses and ends up hitting a guy who had just come out of the store.</p><p>"Sorry," they all tell him. He doesn't respond, he only tries to get to his car as fast as possible.</p><p>When he's gone Carlos gives Kendell a proposition, "Okay if I make a hole in one, you have to call that guy back!" Carlos then taps his helmet, gets a running head start and hops into the cart. At that exact moment a car pulls in causing Carlos to get hit. Luckily both Carlos and the car came out unscathed.</p><p>"You should still call him," Logan tells her.</p><p>James then pulls out a magazine cover that he printed off, it had a photo of Gustavo on it. "He's been on the cover of Rolling Stone!"</p><p>Kendell just looks at it amused, taking the photo, "What other odd things do you keep in your pockets?"</p><p>"My lucky comb and 8 x 10 personalized headshots, one boy next door, one bad boy."</p><p>That was when Carlos approached them, he was a bit woozy, probably because he was a bit concussed but relatively fine. He immediately hangs onto Logan, mistaking him for Kendell. "We just want what's best for you man!"</p><p>"I'm Logan."</p><p>Carlos then points at Kendell, "You-" he passes out right after and Logan speaks up, leaning onto James.</p><p>"He got hit by a car for you."</p><p>"Yeah! Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," James tells her, practically begging her to take this opportunity that has been presented to her.</p><p>"Now let me get this straight, you're saying that if you all had a chance to go to L.A. with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go?" Kendell asks them.</p><p>"Yes!" the boys respond holding out their phones to her. She just ignores the phones and instead grabs the final shopping cart, takes aim, and pushes it right into the cart rack. She had made it, unlike the boys who had missed. She had made up her mind and had decided to call Kelly. When she was done, all of the boys were happy with her decision.</p><p>"Don't think about him, think millions of dollars," Logan tells her.</p><p>"Think of millions of people!" Carlos says helpfully.</p><p>"Think of me as a backup singer who gets his own solo career, you know, after your second album!" James tells her.</p><p>"You being her mate will kind of help with getting you famous," Logan tells him softly.</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't want to use her if she gets to be famous. She's my mate!"</p><p>That was when a white limo pulled up and Gustavo and Kelly got out. The air was tense and no one was speaking. That is until Gustavo speaks up, "Well?"</p><p>"Okay, I'll go to L.A. with you and record some demos, if..." she pauses as everyone's hopes go up. She was going to become a famous singer and for Gustavo, she was his ticket back to the top. "If you take my buds with me and make us a singing group!" She looks at Gustavo, challenging him. The three boys all look at her with shock, but it shouldn't have been so shocking because Kendell always did things more for them instead of herself.</p><p>Logan chokes on his drink causing Carlos to yell a bit at him, "Dude!"</p><p>"Cold up my nose," Logan tells them because he had just taken a drink.</p><p>"Well, you guys said you'd go," Kendell tells them.</p><p>"I'm sorry are you trying to make a deal with me? I MAKE THE DEALS!"</p><p>"If you want me, you have to take all of us."</p><p>Gustavo laughs at her before his tone turns more serious, "Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh, that's right, they can't!"</p><p>Kendell once again challenges him, she even pulls out James' article where it shows Gustavo's exact words. "Well, I'm no megaproducer like you but I know they sing better than dogs and you can turn them into stars, right?"</p><p>"Is this supposed to sway me? I'm Gustavo Rocque! I'm amazing! I'm AMAZING! And if you think I'm so desperate because of two or twenty-two cities that I haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again because there is no way, NO WAY Gustavo Rocque is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make the stars! It's never going to happen! NEVER!"</p><p>Kendell knew that him saying that was more to convince himself than anything else. "So we have a deal?"</p><p>"Yep," he says calmly and the boys get excited. They all gave her a hug and were a bit surprised at just how bold she was. Kelly and Gustavo had bought them all plane tickets, they were still going to catch their flight, so they could set things up for when they arrived. Kendell's shift was over soon and so she quickly punched out and on the way back, they ran straight to the Knight house. The boys had already told their parents to meet them at the Knight house. When they all arrived, James said told them the news.</p><p>"We're going to L.A.!"</p><p>"All of you?" Mrs. Mitchell asks.</p><p>"Yeah, there were these auditions last night that we went to and then this mean producer came by and wanted to take Kendell to L.A. but then we got mad at her because she wouldn't take the opportunity. Today we convinced her though and when he showed up Kendell told him that she'd only go if we were made a singing group! Can you believe that?" Carlos grunts excitedly.</p><p>"Yes!" Katie cheers.</p><p>"Okay, but how is this going to work?" Ms. Diamond asks.</p><p>That's when Kendell pulls out the card Kelly had given her last night. "If you call this number she'll be able to answer any questions you have."</p><p>The adults spent the next two hours talking about it when they decided that the four of them could go. The next thing that had to be decided was who would take them. James' father had offered but all of the parents practically glared at him because of how irresponsible he was. Jennifer volunteered next saying that she could take the four of them and Katie. Everyone agreed and it was settled, Kelly was still on the phone at the time and so bought two more tickets for Katie and Jennifer. After it was decided, they were all sent to pack.</p><p>A few days later they were all getting onto a plane to L.A. to become a band. Kendell and James had managed to get seats next to each other and ended up watching a movie together. They had all brought their hockey things because they loved the sport and were definitely not going to quit playing it just because they moved to California.</p><p>When they arrived in L.A. they were taken to the Palm Woods in a limo. They had fun in the limo and even stuck their heads out of the windows and sunroof. They danced in the backseat and were just enjoying being in a new place together. All too soon they arrived at the place they were going to be staying for the next three months. Kelly was there to greet them and walked them inside.</p><p>"Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous!" Kelly explains to them.</p><p>Jennifer then reaches out and touches one of the palm trees. "That's the first palm tree I've ever touched!"</p><p>"Every year kids and parents from all over the world come here looking for fame in tv, movies, and music."</p><p>"Oh, hey there's that funny human kid from the juice box commercials," Kendell points out and stands closer to James. The kid's mother is dragging him up the stairs.</p><p>"I just want my childhood back!" the boy complains.</p><p>"Tyler, let's go!" his mother drags him behind her even faster. She sensed that the seven people they just passed were supernatural. While the Palm Woods was a place for both supernatural and humans, some humans were still frightened by them. The kid didn't seem bothered it was mostly the mom.</p><p>"Okay, you guys are going to love it here! The rooms are clean, you're close to the studio, and there's an amazing pool!" Kelly tells them steering them back onto the right path and they enter the lobby. At the mention of a pool Kendell and the boys rush off to go look at it. When they get to the pool area they see people having fun both inside and outside of the pool. They also see four unoccupied lounge chairs.</p><p>They immediately go grab their swimsuits and when they get back they go to lounging in the lounge chairs. When James saw Kendell in her bathing suit his eyes changed into those of lust but Kendell wouldn't want anything to happen in a public setting. James and Kendell push their lounge chairs closer to each other and hold onto each other's hands.</p><p>"We're so not in Minnesota anymore," James states.</p><p>"Uh, Minnie who now?"</p><p>"You guys were right," Kendell admits to them.</p><p>That was when a girl in a nice dress comes up to them. She grabbed Kendell by her shoulders and was about to say something but then she sniffed and growled, "MATE!" She says in Logan's direction.</p><p>"Mate?" Logan asks.</p><p>"You don't know what a mate is? Oh my gosh, okay so a mate is-"</p><p>"I know what a mate is, James and Kendell are mates." Logan gestures to James and Kendell.</p><p>"Oh, that's good. We should get to know one another and then we have to introduce you to my dad. He'll be so happy that I found my mate!"</p><p>"Wait! You aren't upset that I'm a zombie and not a werewolf or human?"</p><p>"Of course not! I was starting to lose hope that I'd never find you."</p><p>"What about your dad?"</p><p>"He might not be too happy at first but he'll eventually learn to love you." She then turns to Kendell, "You're a rouge aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes but that's only because the pack my father was from didn't like that he had a witch for a mate and so they left. They definitely won't accept me now because my mate is a vampire but I'm okay with that because my mom, sister, and my mate love me and I love them."</p><p>"I'm happy for you, my father left our pack after my mother passed away. We were lucky that our old alpha and an alpha here let us switch packs because the pain was too much for him."</p><p>"What's your name, beautiful mate?" Logan asks.</p><p>"I'm Camille," she blushes when Logan calls her beautiful. "I have to go, but we have to keep in touch." Camille kisses Logan and that left both of them wanting more but she left. Carlos then makes a grunting sound. He was complaining that he didn't have a mate or a girlfriend.</p><p>"Camille is one of the only few supernaturals here that's nice. You two will be good together. I'm Tyler, you may have seen me acting on various juice box commercials. Only, I don't want to be an actor, I wanna be a kid!" the kid pops out of the trash can that was next to their chairs.</p><p>"Tyler!" Tyler's mom calls from a distance away.</p><p>"Hide me!" Tyler ducks back into the trash can and Kendell lets out a slight growl. James then plucks up his mate and holds her close.</p><p>"Have you seen my son? Red hair, adorable, born to be a star! We've got an audition!"</p><p>They all point towards the lobby and when she's gone Kendell lets out a louder growl. "Thanks!" Tyler says getting out of his spot. "Why's she growling?"</p><p>"Werewolves have a strong feeling to protect the younger generation," James tells him and Kendell starts to whimper a bit. She then tucks her head into the crook of James' neck.</p><p>"I think it's cool that you two are mates! Even though I'm human, I think it'd be cool to have a mate because then I know that I'm destined to be with someone for the rest of my life."</p><p>Kendell whines, "It's not always the best thing in the world because if your mate dies a part of you also dies. It hurts harder on the werewolf side than the other side if their mate isn't a werewolf. Regardless, it's painful."</p><p>"You're really smart!" Tyler compliments her.</p><p>"Is everyone here actors?" Logan asks.</p><p>"No, that's Guitar Dude, he's a songwriter," Tyler points at a guy with long hair, sunglasses, and a guitar.</p><p>"What's up?" He asks before playing his guitar and singing, "~What's up? What's up? What's up? Yeah.~"</p><p>They wave back at him and then a dog starts to bark so they look at the dog that's barking.</p><p>"Oh, that's Lightning the tv wonder dog," Tyler points out and the dog waves at them.</p><p>"He's good," Kendell states.</p><p>"Oh, and then there's the Jennifers. Three girls all have the same name, who sing, dance, and act!" The three girls all walk slowly and Tyler points a fan at them to make it look dramatic.</p><p>"They're vampires!"</p><p>"Really?" James asks hopeful and Kendell looks at him hurt. "Not like that, I'll forever be loyal to you. I just haven't met many other vampires."</p><p>"Good, because you're mine!"</p><p>"Hey!" James shouts. The girls turn around and face them. "We're in a band."</p><p>The girls fake enthusiasm before the Jennifer on their right states, "And we're actresses who don't care."</p><p>"You're also vampires! That's cool because I haven't met any-"</p><p>The Jennifers all start hissing towards his mark and his mate. Kendell in return growls. "Too bad you're mated to such a skank like her."</p><p>"You don't even deserve to talk to us!"</p><p>"You turned your back on your own kind for a mate bond!" Kendell growls louder at them and James is physically restraining her, while also trying to control his own temper.</p><p>"At least I won't become some bitter vampire in the future! I was lucky enough to get a mate and I'll love her to the ends of the Earth and till the end of eternity!" Another thing about supernaturals is the fact that they tend not to die from old age. A vampire can only be killed by either a silver bullet in the head or a wooden stake to the heart and a werewolf can be killed with silver or if they get into a fight with another wolf and one wolf tears their throat open. Other supers have their own ways to be killed, most hate silver. It was also a myth that vampires burned in sunlight but that didn't mean that they sparkled either. It was a myth that their kind hated.</p><p>"Okay reality check! We have to promise ourselves now that we're not gonna let this singing thing or this town change us, especially not the people! We are four hockey players from Minnesota and we can never forget that! Do we all agree?" Kendell asks.</p><p>"Yes!" Her friends reply.</p><p>That was when James had a brilliant idea for them to get into the pool. They all found floaties and were floating on them sipping from coconuts. Soon after they decided to hop out, Kendell had climbed onto James' back and claimed that it was more comfortable. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she loved her mate's attention and loved holding him or having him hold her.</p><p>That was when Carlos decided that he wanted to try and get one of the Jennifers to talk to him. The other three just went with him for back up. They probably wouldn't be able to understand him anyway.</p><p>"Okay, now that you're all settled in, your sister complained again that she has no friends so your mom let her watch Shark Cage on FOX and now it's time to start Gustavo's band boot camp," Kelly tells them coming from behind them.</p><p>"Alright, you heard the lady, you can talk to them later Carlos," Kendell tells him gently.</p><p>"She's right, they won't go for you until you're famous. Now let's go!" Kelly ushers them out of the pool area. Just as their backs are turned the Jennifers get up and dump their smoothies onto Kendell. Kendell immediately gets off of James' back and growls, about to attack the girls but James holds her back and slings her over his shoulder. Kelly lets them wipe down and change into different clothes before ushering them into the limo to head to Rocque Records.</p><p>They get there in no time and Kelly is explaining a few things to them, "Welcome to Rocque Records, where you are going to sing, dance and sweat your butts off. If you wanna end up on these walls."</p><p>They look at the posters on the walls and stop at the Boy Quake poster.</p><p>"Do we want to end up on these walls?" Kendell asks.</p><p>"Yes," James says firmly.</p><p>"Guys say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls!" Kelly announces walking next to Nicole. They all turn around and stumble over each other.</p><p>"Hey, guys! What's up?" Nicole asks.</p><p>Carlos then says something but because Nicole is human and hasn't spent much time with supernaturals she has no idea what he's saying. She looks to the others for an explanation and Kendell speaks up. "It really doesn't matter what he said. We're just here to record some demos with Gustavo."</p><p>"Gustavo."</p><p>"Yeah, have you worked with him?"</p><p>"Yes, actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some creative differences," Nicole smiles sweetly and Gustavo chooses that moment to come out of his office.</p><p>"Nicole, baby! Oh!" Nicole throws a telephone at him and he hurriedly shuts his office door.</p><p>"Good luck! You especially Ms..."</p><p>"Knight, Kendell Knight."</p><p>"Good luck, you're going to need it spending all of your time around boys. See you all," Nicole leaves with one last smile at them.</p><p>"All clear!" Kelly calls at Gustavo who slowly opens his door.</p><p>"Okay, so you guys ready to be stars?" Gustavo asks approaching them.</p><p>"Yeah," they all chorus.</p><p>"Good, then prove to me you can be stars! We have three days to prove to this record company that there's something, anything here!"</p><p>"Uh, three days? What happened to three months?"</p><p>"Uh, the CEO of all of our butts wants to see you guys on Friday!"</p><p>"Let me guess the CEO is a demon?"</p><p>"Close, he's the devil himself."</p><p>"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan asks timidly.</p><p>"No, you have to be a great band in three days! Unless you don't think that you can do it Ms. make us a pop group!" Gustavo approaches Kendell.</p><p>"Oh, we can do it. No problem. Bring it," Kendell says getting into his face.</p><p>"Oh, I will bring it! I'll bring everything I got!" By this point, the two are almost nose to nose.</p><p>"This is a little too close for me," Kendell states backing up a bit. James immediately pulls Kendell into his arms and the two smile at one another.</p><p>"Yeah me too," Gustavo backs up and starts walking towards the studio. Everyone else following suit. Once they're in the studio Kelly grabs dark green shirts for them and camo pants for them to all put on for boot camp. When they're all done changing they line up and face him. James had rolled up his sleeves so he could show off his muscles.</p><p>"To be a great pop group, you need four things; great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing!" Gustavo emphasizes each great and the word that comes after. Kelly then blows an airhorn. After the air horn is blown people come through the door. "And by the end of the day, today me and my team will transform the four dogs from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new pop explosion."</p><p>Gustavo poses and that cues the people behind him to also do a cool and sassy pose. The stylists do a pose, then the dance instructor, and then the marketing team who doesn't have anything planned.</p><p>"We're the marketing team we don't really have a move," the female marketer states.</p><p>"Well we could try something," Her male co-worker states. The two then start doing the robot before Gustavo tells them to stop when they do he says thanks and turns back to the band he's going to be shaping.</p><p>"First up in boot camp, great dancing! Mr. X has choreographed for Boy Quake, Boyz in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, and Yo Gabba Gabba." As Gustavo is describing what he's choreographed for Mr. X does a few of the dance moves. The stylists were all different creatures, one a ghost, one a fairy, and the other a vampire. The vampire made sure to steer clear of Kendell, not wanting to start anything. Mr. X is a demon and all of the people he's choreographed for traded their souls in exchange that he'd be their choreographer for the rest of their careers. The marketers are humans and they were a tad bit nervous around the supernaturals.</p><p>"And now I will make you eXplode with the dance! We will start with an eXamination. Cross leg, spin, pose," Mr. X states doing the move and expecting them to follow suit. Kendell and James start first and pull it off almost flawlessly, Logan and Carlos start a bit later and Carlos has his helmet on again. Logan ends up hitting Carlos in the face, knocking him backward. James and Logan then help Carlos back up because they're the closest.</p><p>"I'm good," Carlos says once he's on his feet.</p><p>Mr. X then comes over to the group. He starts at Kendell, "She's great, but not serious." He then comes over to James who is standing next to her. "He's serious, but not great." Carlos is next. "He lost a pet when he was young and he is still sad."</p><p>"Sparky," Carlos says and his eyes get watery.</p><p>"And he is just plain awful," Mr. X says at Logan.</p><p>"Yep," Logan admits nervously.</p><p>"They are eXcruciating and cannot be ready by Friday."</p><p>"I'll Xdouble your salary," Gustavo tells him.</p><p>"Xdone."</p><p>"Alright I'm going to be back in one hour and I wanna see dancers not dogs!" Gustavo yells at them before leaving with Kelly in tow.</p><p>"Starting positions!" Mr. X yells, he then turns on the stereo and moves back to his original place where he dances. They copy him and fail over and over again. They then start to mess around. They don't exactly know who started it only that they kept messing around. They even found brooms and mops at one point and started to play hockey with them. Mr. X eventually makes them spin and because they spin so much they all fall down exhausted and dizzy. Kendell is the last one to fall but when she does Mr. X gets fed up and storms out of the room. That was only ten minutes after Gustavo had left too.</p><p>After Mr. X had left they all just pretty much sat around and talked or messed around some more. After an hour as promised Gustavo and Kelly returned. Gustavo shut off the stereo and when the two saw the four of them just laying about Kelly decided to ask first.</p><p>"What happened to Mr. X?"</p><p>"Well, first he banged his head into the wall a few times," Logan starts.</p><p>"Dizzy," Carlos says next.</p><p>"Then he said a bunch of bad words that start with x," James says making an x with his arms. Gustavo getting angrier with what each of them said until he explodes at Kendell's comment.</p><p>"Then he Xquit," Kendell finishes. When Kelly sees that Gustavo's about to explode she grabs the headset by the stereo to muffle his outburst. Gustavo's outburst just so happens to be him screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Once he's calmed down enough he yells at them to go into the conference room so he can talk to them. At this time they're all in clothes they found around the studio. Kendell was wearing sweatpants and an oversized red t-shirt. James is wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants, Logan is wearing a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants, and Carlos is wearing burgundy sweatpants with a grey tank top and a hoodie tank top over it. This was what they had worn when they were doing their dance lesson as well.</p><p>Now Gustavo was lecturing them in the conference room, "Boot camp part two, the great look!"</p><p>"When do we sing?" James asks.</p><p>"When I tell you to sing!"</p><p>"Guys we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you!" the male marketer says.</p><p>"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendell asks and everyone laughs before she's quickly denied.</p><p>"We researched and electroshocked focus groups to determine the exact look and name that will sell millions of records," the female marketer states.</p><p>"Then we turn you over to the stylists to change all of your clothes and possibly shave your heads," the male marketer states and James shrieks and holds his head, Kendell comforting him.</p><p>"Now, Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday. That's why we're giving him..."</p><p>The stylists are then left to the teens and they all start to freak out and fight back. James is more willing to it than the others, Kendell puts up the most fight because she doesn't want her look to be changed just because of Hollywood. Even back in Minnesota, it was a long-sleeved tee or sweatshirt and jeans and on her lazy day's sweatpants and sweatshirts and of course her signature beanie. The stylists had finished up the boys first before it was Kendell's turn.</p><p>Once they're all dressed they get pushed back into the studio and Kendell is in a sports bra and overalls and a denim beret as well. Carlos is in a sweatsuit, James is in loose green pants and an opened up collared shirt, and Logan is in a piano suit jacket with a collared shirt and bow tie, he is also wearing rolled-up grey loose pants. Carlos and James are also wearing headbands and Logan is wearing sunglasses. The banner behind them saying boy-liscious. James was also drooling over his mate a bit.</p><p>"Boy-liscious," the female and male marketers finish.</p><p>"The beach, the girls and guys, and shirtless overalls," Kendell says unenthusiastically. "Why are we called Boy-liscious if I'm a girl?!"</p><p>"I think we look good," James says doing different poses.</p><p>"Well, considering that you're supposed to be the talent in this group, it's more to attract girls and other boys to the group. You'll be the main image for the band and encourage little girls to want to join a band themselves!" The female marketer says.</p><p>"Not bad, uh, but I need options. What else you got?"</p><p>"Change it!" The marketers' chorus.</p><p>They all start to fight the stylists again. They are then changed into red, white, and blue. The new band name is Red, White, and Boy.</p><p>"Seriously? Boy in the title again?"</p><p>"Well, when we first originally heard and saw your name and the other three were boys as well we also expected you to be one, sorry. Not really," the female marketer states.</p><p>"This does look great with war veterans who own Buicks," the male marketer tells.</p><p>"We look good!" James says again and Kendell shoots him a dirty look while also baring her teeth a bit.</p><p>This time Logan is in Uncle Sam getup, James is in a low-cut white top with pieces of cloth coming down from his shirt and in red leggings, Kendell is in a one-piece red uniform, and Carlos is wearing a red, white, and blue striped shirt underneath a onesie looking thing that's blue.</p><p>"We look like Uncle Sam threw up on us!" Kendell points out.</p><p>"You, silent! You, more options!" Gustavo says directing the first part towards Kendell and the second part towards the marketers and stylists. Kendell not liking her authority to be undermined growls and James grabs her hand in reassurance.</p><p>"Change them!" The marketers say again. The teens once again try to fight them on it. When they're changed again they are all wearing tight black pants and black clothing. They all also have black boots on and Kendell has red fake hair extensions in. The new name is Danger Boy. Kendell's top is also lower cut exposing some cleavage and while her pants are uncomfortably tight she's covering her chest with her hands. James also gets a bit possessive because of the amount of flesh that is being shown,</p><p>"I give you..."</p><p>"Danger Boy!"</p><p>"Danger Boy is danger and parents will forbid their kids to buy the dangerous music."</p><p>"That's exactly why they will," the male marketer finishes.</p><p>"Booyah!" They say together and fist bump.</p><p>"I, uh, can't feel my legs!" Logan says nervously.</p><p>"That's because the pants are dangerously tight."</p><p>"I hate it!"</p><p>"So do we."</p><p>"I need five new looks for tomorrow. All right, now follow me to hear your first hit single that's gonna put me back on top! Move out!"</p><p>"Alright come on!." "Oh." "Whoah!"</p><p>Those were the teen's responses as they made their way to follow the adults. The last comment was made because they could barely move their legs and they fell. Once they fell James once again made the comment about how they look good. After they all fell they were stuck there until the adults noticed the missing teens and the stylists changed them into their comfier clothes, they were wearing earlier. Logan had even lost a leg because of the pants. They took a small break after that and Gustavo started part three of their training, so to speak.</p><p>"Ok, part three of the great pop group boot campapalooza, the great song!" Gustavo yells at them.</p><p>"It's called Girl Time!" Kelly says as Gustavo makes his way to the piano and she passes out papers with the lyrics.</p><p>"It's a song about no matter what time of day it is, ~don't you know it's girl time~. Ooh, I just woke up, What time is it? It's girl time! Excuse me sir, do you know what time it is? Yeah, girl time!"</p><p>"What if you have a sinus infection? Isn't that doctor time?" Logan asks.</p><p>"No, no, no, it's still girl time!"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Why does it have to be girl time? Besides how many of your songs don't have the word 'girl' in them?"</p><p>"Well let's find out! Ms. question everything I do. Let's take a look at my wall of PLATINUM RECORDS! Let's see there's uh, Girl Like You, Girl You Are my Girl, Hot Girl, Cold Girl, Girl to my Heart, Yard Squirrel Christmas- I forgot about that one was there-, Girl Zone, Girl Zone Remix, Girl Cake, and Girl, Girl, Girl, which sold three million copies and number one for five weeks! Any other questions Dog?" Gustavo taps her cheek and Kendell gives him a cocky look before asking.</p><p>"Are any of those songs from this Girlennium?"</p><p>That comment from her is the boiling point for Gustavo and quite literally steam comes out from his ears and he's shaking so bad that he causes an earthquake.</p><p>Kelly then pulls him away from the teens after his meltdown and takes him to the recording part of the studio. She then monitors his heart rate. After an hour his blood pressure is more normal.</p><p>"Okay, your heart rate is back to normal and your blood pressure is 120 over 80. You can produce now."</p><p>The teens are now in the sound booth with water and pillows. They all are just looking around in the booth and Carlos is jumping up and down facing away from them.</p><p>"Remember these kids haven't had a break all day. I think they're getting a little punchy."</p><p>"I don't care," Directed towards Kelly and now into the speaker Gustavo says, "Okay, now it's time for the final phase of Gustavo Rocque's most awesomest pop group boot camp, THE SINGING!"</p><p>"What is this place?" Kendell asks, everything still new to her.</p><p>"It's a sound booth, it just isolates the vocals in case we need to edit or enhance them later," Kelly tells them calmly.</p><p>"Why pillows?" Carlos says in a more human-like voice.</p><p>"Do you want us to nap? Cause we will!" James supplies helpfully.</p><p>"They just absorb any extra echo or treble, just like those big foam mic covers," Kelly tells them. Kendell picks up the mic and hits herself in the head, the drowsiness of the day finally catching up to her. "And I put some fruit water in there in case your mouths get dry, ok?" James picks one up and holds his thumb up.</p><p>"Okay great and-"</p><p>Gustavo gets cut off by Kendell hitting Carlos in the head with the mic.</p><p>"Funny, do it again," Carlos dares her, grunting. She hits him again, this time a bit harder. Carlos could say very few words in English but whenever he grunted , his vocabulary was almost perfect. The only problem with the grunting and groans was that only a select few creatures understood. Some humans could understand but, mostly only the supernatural creatures could understand. Supernatural creatures also only knew if they practiced the language.</p><p>"Not so tough without your helmet, are you?" Kendell taunts laughing a bit. Carlos then picks up one of the fruit waters to aim at Kendell but he misses and sprays Logan instead.</p><p>"Knock it off!" Logan yells at him. Carlos instead sprays more water at him. Logan then picks up his own water and squirts it at Carlos but he misses and it hits James instead.</p><p>"You just ruined my lucky white v-neck!" James shouts at him. He then grabs a water bottle and sprays the other three.</p><p>"Maybe the fruit water was a bad idea," Kelly says unhelpfully as she and Gustavo watch the teens fight in the sound booth.</p><p>"Please get them to stop," Gustavo asks nicely.</p><p>"Guys. Guys!" Kelly says into the mic to get the teens' attention. Of course, they don't listen and instead keep fighting. They eventually start a pillow fight with the feather filled pillows blocking their view from Kelly and Gustavo. "Pillows were a bad idea too. I told you they were tired."</p><p>"Just have them meet me in the studio when they're finished," Gustavo says calmly and leaving to his office to get away from them. It was about twenty minutes later when they were all finished and Kelly went to go get Gustavo and ushered the teens to the studio. In the studio, the marketers, Mr. X, and the stylists are in a group while the teens are in a straight line. Gustavo then walks by each one and points out their flaws.</p><p>"You can't sing!" directed at Carlos. "You can't sing or dance!" That was directed at Logan.</p><p>"I can backflip!" Logan supplies unhelpfully.</p><p>"Stop it! Forever!" Gustavo doesn't even bother telling James anything he just walks right past him and moves straight to Kendell. "And worst of all, you don't even seem to want this!"</p><p>Kendell just coughs up the feathers that are in her mouth.</p><p>"What about me, I can sing, dance, and I want this!"</p><p>"You remind me a lot of Matthew McConaughey."</p><p>"Awesome!"</p><p>"I can't stand Matthew McConaughey. This group can't sing, can't dance, you don't have a song or a look, and they're covered in feathers! And I would rather quit right now than commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company. However, there is one song I would love to play for you. ~Ooh, now that I'm through banging my head. This band of dogs is officially dead~"</p><p>"Just because I'm part wolf doesn't mean that I'm something as mangy as a dog!"</p><p>After Gustavo is done the group is asked to leave and Kelly gives them a lift back to the hotel. When they get back they all change and are lounging by the pool. The boys are all depressed and angry and Kendell is just kind of cool with it.</p><p>"He's a really good piano player," Logan says breaking the tensed silence between all of them.</p><p>"And I am so depressed," Carlos grunts glumly, because of the way her friends feel Kendell is also kind of disappointed in herself as well. She was ruining her friends' hopes and dreams.</p><p>"It's the music, Guitar Dude, please," Kendell asks.</p><p>"Oh, sorry."</p><p>"So has Gustavo Dork made you guys famous yet?" Katie asks approaching the four of them.</p><p>"We had some creative differences," Kendell tells her sister.</p><p>"You got fired, didn't you?"</p><p>"All he did was yell and scream at us and make us wear dangerously tight pants."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. He wanted to turn us into rich and famous pop stars. What an idiot!" James yells at his mate.</p><p>"He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs!"</p><p>"Rich and famous dancing dogs!"</p><p>"He's got a point," Logan points out.</p><p>"Oh, so you're siding with James now?" Kendell demands of him.</p><p>"No, I- maybe. Kinda. Yes."</p><p>"You guys blew it, you blew my shot, you could've tried harder but you didn't!"</p><p>"Ok, let's all just calm down and think nice, happy thoughts about kittens!" Carlos grunts happily trying to defuse the situation.</p><p>"You think about kittens with your bad singing and that stupid helmet!" James pushes Carlos onto one of the lounge chairs.</p><p>"Whoah, guys, guys. Remember our pact about not letting this town tear us apart?!" Logan tries but James and Carlos just start attacking each other again.</p><p>"Great, now we're all fighting. I didn't even wanna do this!"</p><p>"Everybody with no problem wants to do this Kendell!" Carlos shouts still fighting James. Now Logan and Kendell join in trying to get the two to separate.</p><p>"I know but it's all happening so fast!"</p><p>Katie gets fed up with all of them fighting so she pushes them into the pool.</p><p>"Katie, what'd you do that for?" Kendell asks her sister.</p><p>"Looked like the four of you needed to cool off."</p><p>"She's right," Logan says.</p><p>"I'm sorry," James says and his friends turn on him pushing him underneath the water. Katie once again takes a beach ball and throws it at them getting them to stop. They eventually get up and grab towels and take a bench near a fireplace. After getting it lit they all sit around it, cold and contemplating.</p><p>"I could stay here and be a model, I'm still great looking or the star of a reality show," James says.</p><p>"Which one? Project Idiot?" Carlos asks rudely.</p><p>"That's just your jealousy talking."</p><p>"You know what's funny? We didn't even get a chance to sing together," Kendell states and that gets a few laughs from them. "~Oh, you're such a turd,~" the boys start to join in with her except James who's pouting. Kendell and James were sitting next to each other but they weren't touching because they were upset with each other</p><p>"~Oh, yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd.~"</p><p>James joins in and they stand up, "~Oh, yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!~" People begin to look now including Ms. Knight and Katies. Katie is laughing at them and Ms. Knight is shaking her head at her daughter and her friends. "~Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you,~"</p><p>James takes it away and hops up onto the bench, "~Smell like a turd!~" They all burst out laughing at the song and at James' antics. Also, everyone around them starts applauding them and cheering. Carlos may have issues with his diction and speaking but this came easy to him and his voice sounded better when mixed with his friends.</p><p>"You guys were right! I really think we should do this!"</p><p>"How? We got fired, remember?" Logan says skeptically.</p><p>"We didn't get fired. I mean we got fired but the problem is we didn't try our best!" Kendell says giving a pep talk to them.</p><p>"I tried my best," James points out.</p><p>"We know, James. We know. Guitar Dude, I need some music, something inspirational. We are hockey players, brothers, and sister of the ice and we do not quit. Now are we going to dump the puck and scramble back to the bench or are we going to grab that puck, pull the goalie, and rush the net big time?"</p><p>"You really think we can make it as a band?" Carlos asks.</p><p>"No, but I've realized three things since we got here, one I love singing, two I love singing with you guys, and opportunities like this come once in a lifetime!"</p><p>"What's the third thing?" Logan asks.</p><p>"It's minus eight in Minnesota right now, and I'm in love with this pool. So what's the play? Dump the puck or Big Time Rush?"</p><p>"Big Time Rush!" James says first and then Carlos and finally Logan before Kendell repeats it as well. After that, they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow they would go back to Rocque Records. Their room was horrible but hopefully, soon enough they would get a better room or at least a better place to stay. James and Kendell shared a room while Carlos and Logan shared a room, Katie and Jennifer also shared a room. Kendell and James needed their own room for obvious reasons.</p><p>...The Next Day...</p><p>Kendell had made a call the night before one to Kelly about how they'd be at Rocque Records the next morning and hung up. She had made her call in the living room area of the apartment once everyone else was in bed. She didn't want to disturb them but she knew that the call was necessary.</p><p>Today had all four of them walking over to Rocque Records which took a good ten minutes and now they were walking to the same people as the day before. "Well?" Gustavo asks Kendell.</p><p>"Ok, we'll do it your way, no goofing off, no pillow fights, and no questions for the next two days," Kendell tells him.</p><p>"Ok, Girl Time from the top."</p><p>"Except for that. We really don't want to Girl Time."</p><p>"Oh, let me guess. You have a better idea, well, let's hear it! Let's hear the dog's better song title!"</p><p>"Big Time," they all chorus together and pause before saying the last word. "Rush."</p><p>"It's about four hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them and they're going to take their best shot."</p><p>"I like it and you've got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles," Kelly tells Gustavo jumping in.</p><p>"I... Like it also. We're going to be working all night because Friday is two days away and we are in a Big Time Rush."</p><p>"Yes!" the teens cheer.</p><p>Gustavo eventually tells them to knock it off and they're all in the sound booth again, this time no pillows or water just four teens.</p><p>"Okay, Big Time Rush from the top. Only this time, let's try not to make me want to choke you."</p><p>They all start with the intro of ah, ah, ahhh, ohhh. After that, they all take turns with a line before chiming in together and then singing the rest of the song together. They rehearse for hours with very little breaks. They practice throughout the night and only get two hours of sleep before going back at it again. Once it's the end of Thursday they're allowed to go home but have to return extra early for a little more practice before their performance in front of the CEO.</p><p>When they are done practicing they are rushed off to the stylists to get fixed up and not be so sweaty before their performance. They all get make-up put on them, Kendell the most reluctant to get anything put on her face and then they're all done and ready to perform. The teens were all ecstatic to be performing, Gustavo was the only person that was nervous. After the song is over they all pose breathing heavily, waiting for Griffin, the CEO's approval.</p><p>The teens can't see or hear through the glass but Griffin turns to Gustavo and says, " I like 'em and the board's gonna love 'em. You have three months to make your demo. I told you this was going to work out! A monster band! I have to go now, my pants are cold!" The teens are in the studio anxious about what the CEO thought of them.</p><p>"Guess who's staying in L.A.!" Gustavo tells them and they get excited. They all hug one another in happiness. "Stop cheering, if you thought the last three days were hard, wait till you see the next three months! Carlos still can't sing! Logan still can't dance! And I still can't stand James!"</p><p>"We'll work on it!" Kendell tells him.</p><p>"Okay, now you can celebrate," Gustavo grants. Kelly and Mr. X cheering and getting excited behind him.</p><p>That was the start of their musical journey and it certainly wouldn't end, any time soon. The four were stuck together for the time being and it wouldn't end any time soon. Especially since two of them were bound for eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Big Time School of Rocque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for reading and I really appreciate the comment from tiddlestide on Fanfiction.net.  I want to thank you for the love and support in your comment and for the constructive criticism.  I am perfectly fine with constructive criticism and if you guys feel that I can change anything please tell me but don't be a troll or anything while doing so.  I also thank you guys for not pestering me to update because that is no bueno and actually makes me feel super unmotivated, plus I have college and work so I don't know how often I'll be able to update.  Thanks for reading!  I hope that the transition sentences are a little bit better this chapter but if you want me to add in line breaks instead, just let me know.  You can thank tiddlestide for this update as well, their comment really gave me inspiration to finish this chapter as fast as possible.  There may also still be some mistakes.  This honestly is probably my least favorite episode in the entire series so I tried to get over with it as fast as possible.  Thanks again for all the love and support!  Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their success on Friday Gustavo gave them the weekend to rest.  They would start back up on Monday.  Before they left Friday Kelly had given them all pamphlets and none of them read it.  Now that today was Monday, it meant they were going back to Rocque Records.  They didn't go to Rocque Records right away that morning, they were due there at ten and right now it was only nine forty-five and James had made the mistake of falling asleep on a lounge chair near the pool. So Kendell, Carlos, and Logan had the brilliant idea of moving his lounge chair in the middle of the pool with trash cans holding him there.  Kendell was more reluctant to mess with her mate but eventually agreed because Logan and Carlos told her they could </p><p>Kendell leaned over towards Logan and said, "It's time." She then leaned towards Carlos, "Carlos do the honors."</p><p>"Whoah! FREE HAIR GEL!" Carlos yells in his normal voice versus his broken English.</p><p>"Where?" James says waking up so suddenly that he falls off of the lounge chair. He falls straight into the pool and everyone gets a good laugh at his expense. "Yeah, funny, real funny," James tells them sarcastically. "NOW WHERE'S THE FREE HAIR GEL!?"</p><p>"How sweet is this? It's a vacation with singing, it's a singcation!"</p><p>"Okay guys, dry off and get dressed!" Kelly calls, "It's time to get to the studio."</p><p>"Kelly!" Kendell calls excitedly. "What does the great Gustavo Rocque have in store for us today?"</p><p>"Harmonies?" Logan asks.</p><p>"Breaking down some new dance moves?" Carlos asks.</p><p>"A big Hollywood party to get us some red carpet exposure?"</p><p>"Close. You're going to school."</p><p>Thye all get worried looks on their faces.  What type of school would they be going to, was a mystery.  Supernaturals still weren't totally accepted in human eyes, but it was certainly better than what it once was.  Before they could barely go outside.  The wolves in packs were better off because they had the land and could have schools or grow their own food.  Vampires had to resort to stealing blood from small woodland creatures because they couldn't risk stealing from a farmer.  The rumors about vampires drinking human blood were just rumors.  Most vampires were born and not turned and human blood to vampires is nothing but bitter and disgusting.  A vampire only ever drank human blood if they had gone insane.</p><p>Witches didn't curse or kill anyone without reason.  Governments have even gone as far as asking for a witches' help.  They enlisted many witches' help to kill Hitler and they had succeeded.  Zombies are much like vampires due to the fact that they'd prefer raw meat from an animal over a human.  Most humans were either too fatty or too skinny so they weren't very good to any type of supernatural being.  Ghosts are fairly friendly, if not a bit bitter, they don't harm humans unless they saw said person do something terrible.</p><p>Frankenstein monsters hate fire and at the mere sight of it they become terrifying but that was mostly because the first Frankenstein monster was electrocuted and that was worse than fire so they all hated fire, lightning, and storms.  Demons on the other hand are the only bad ones out of the bunch.  Demons create a lot of trouble for no reason and it's almost a game for them to get as many souls as possible.  Of course there are more supernatural beings but during the war they went into hiding and some are resurfacing while others are still scared.  Fairies are in hiding and so are many other, very few witches are actually surfacing as well.</p><p>"School? You're kidding right?" Carlos asked Kelly for what seemed to be the millionth time and they had only reached the lobby.</p><p>"Carlos for the eleventh time I'm not kidding!" Kelly yells frustrated. "You all thought you were going to get three months off of school?  According to the Actors, Singers, and Performers Association- kids under the age of eighteen must attend four hours of school a day. Did you even look at the pamphlets I gave you?"</p><p>They all thought back to what they did with the pamphlets.  James and Kendell got a little distracted and it slipped their minds a bit. Carlos had ended up using the bathroom and had run out of toilet paper, so the pamphlet was flushed without another thought. Logan had spent the weekend with Camille and she had marked him and he kind of made paper cutouts with his.</p><p>"Maybe," the teens' chorus each overlapping one another and them all giving excuses. In the middle of their excuses a bell goes off and a bunch of kids go past them. It wasn't until Kendell saw Tyler that she asked.</p><p>"Tyler, where's everybody going?"</p><p>"To school at the Palm Woods!" Tyler says before rushing off. The Jennifers walk behind him and even smile at the boys but bare their fangs at Kendell, she scowls at them and bares her teeth as well. Curiosity gets the better of all of them and they follow everyone to a room that is set up like a classroom.</p><p>"Good morning Miss Collins!" The class chorus together.</p><p>"Today class we're going to learn about fractions and I thought a fun way to do this would be if we divided up some... pies" Miss Collins tells them grabbing two pies.</p><p>"I love fractions," Logan states.</p><p>"I love pie!" Carlos exclaims in English.</p><p>"And after we cut them, I guess we'll have to eat them!"</p><p>"I think we're going to like it here," James says excitedly. Kendell was the only one unenthused about it. She didn't want to sit in a hot stuffy classroom with a bunch of teens that seemed to hate her for being a werewolf and a rouge. The girls stuck up their noses at her and the guys all seemed to be leering at her and others just ignored her altogether.  To her this was nothing but an oversized closet changed into a classroom.  There were no windows and it would confine her and her wolf.  She needed a classroom that had windows and fresh air.</p><p>"Oh, no. You guys aren't going to school here!"</p><p>"Well, what school are we going to?" James asks her. Kelly doesn't answer him instead she tells them to get into the limo so they can find out.</p><p>......</p><p>"Welcome to the school of Rocque," Gustavo says with a wooden stick and pointing at a chalkboard. The teens are all in desks in a closet. James and Kendell are in the front row, Kendell being closest to the door and Carlos behind her and Logan behind James. Carlos is touching the walls.</p><p>"I don't like this school!" James states nervously.</p><p>"Quiet! You love it because studying here, you won't miss out on rehearsal time and recording sessions! Instead of a lunch break, the school of Rocque has harmony breaks and every field trip is to the dance studio down the hall." The teens all seem unhappy about it and give looks of disgust and worry and longing to be somewhere else.</p><p>"And you're our teacher?" Logan asks.</p><p>"No."</p><p>They all cheer at the fact that Gustavo won't be their teacher and Kelly chooses that moment to come into the room with their teacher. "Guys say 'hi' to Mr. Smitty."</p><p>"But you all can call me Mr. Smitty," the adults laugh while the teens just look uncomfortable. "Thank you so much, I can take it from here." After a bit of bumping into one another, Gustavo and Kelly eventually leave them alone with the teacher. "First up we have probabilities as in THE PROBABILITY THAT THIS BAND WILL FAIL BEFORE ITS FIRST SINGLE IS EVER RELEASED!"</p><p>"I don't think we're getting pie," Carlos states.</p><p>Mr. Smitty wrote an equation up on the board and then hit his wooden stick on the chalkboard. After working it out Logan answers first. "The answer is X equals 9!"</p><p>"You know I was in a band once but I was seen as too geeky and when I stopped doing the other guys' homework I was kicked out!  That is what's going to happen to you as well.  Of course, my band wasn't full of freaks like you so the chance of your band becoming anything more is significantly low.  Especially since most of the world's population is consisted of humans." He notices the mark on James' neck.  "A vampire who's mated to a werewolf, how unexpected but that will just make your ratings go down even more.  Vampires and wolves despise each other and are more likely to kill one another than to mate.  The only people who will ever want to listen to this band are a bunch of misfits!  That makes your audience to less than one hundred people!  Which means you'll all fail as a group and separate!"</p><p>"Here's an equation for you!" He opened the door and it revealed another chalkboard with a long problem about bands and record sales.  "Now turn to page 562 in your textbooks!"</p><p>"What do you think the Palm Woods school is doing right now?" Carlos asks but Smitty doesn't understand him.</p><p>They all look off into space and see the Palm Woods teacher in front of the class assigning video games as math homework, and a bunch of other messing around. Except for Kendell she imagines it like a normal school and imagines the Jennifers as the resident mean girls and acting smarter than what they really are and making fun of other girls in the classroom. She also imagines what her sister and mom are up to at this moment. Mr. Smitty then gets out a spray bottle and sprays them all yelling at them to pay attention.</p><p>"We have got to get out of here!" James whisper yells.</p><p>"Follow my lead," Kendell reassures them.</p><p>"No talking! All eyes on the board!" Mr. Smitty does an arm gesture to the board and that gives them an idea. "The board! The board, the board!"</p><p>"Mr. Smitty do that again," Kendell encourages.</p><p>"This?" he questions gesturing to the board in a weird way again.</p><p>"Yes, that's exactly it!" Logan says. They also say how he'd be great in a men's band. They then somehow convince him to record a demo and send him off to Germany for a man band. He then leaves excitedly.</p><p>"Do you think Gustavo will let us go to the Palm Woods school now?" James asks.</p><p>"Sure, there's really no other option except..." Gustavo says sarcastically coming up from sending off their teacher. "KELLY GET THEM ANOTHER TEACHER! SOMEONE UNTRICKABLE!"</p><p>Gustavo then leaves.  They had chilled for about an hour, the next teacher arrived after they had finished talking about the people at the Palm Woods. The next thing they knew was Kelly ushering them into the classroom and they were all sitting in different spots.</p><p>"So you didn't like your first teacher, well I didn't like him either. He was a pompous pig who thought he was better than others because of his intellect. I bet he even made you cry, well guess what! I'm here to make you all cry!"</p><p>"I won't leave like some coward, I am battle-tested and have a black belt! I'm not afraid of you and nothing you say or do will get me to leave!"</p><p>Kendell then pulls out Gustavo's keys. "There's a Porsche outside, leave now and it's yours."</p><p>That got her to leave fast and left the teens to get out of school work. Kendell knew that she would have pointed out their mate bond and would have made James doubt their bond and then she would see Logan's and make him doubt the mate bond as well.  Mate bonds were easily understandable to wolves but sometimes other supernatural creatures would doubt it and eventually the other creature would doubt it and push themselves away before rejecting the other.  Gustavo had been mean to them during their auditions and Logan had practically closed in on himself but now that they realized that Gustavo is mean to everyone, even now that they're his band they didn't let his words affect them as easily.</p><p>Kelly walked into the 'classroom', "You know that he's not going to give up!"</p><p>"She was going to be bad for us, I could just feel it. Besides we need a better education than one in a supply closet!  We aren't going to give in to him either!"</p><p>"Attention students please report to Principal Rocque's office, all students to Principal Rocque's office!" Gustavo says over the intercom.</p><p>They all get up and make their way to Gustavo's office. Kelly goes behind Gustavo's desk and after a few minutes of Gustavo just sharpening pencils Kelly gets tired of it and grabs the pencil sharpener from his hands.</p><p>"Boys, and Kendell I care about you, I do. I would like to tell you a story from my youth, my principal was a jerk and I vowed that someday I would be a principal, a good one! Fair, pleasant," Gustavo pauses.</p><p>"But you're none of those things," Carlos points out and Kendell translates.</p><p>"HEY! Things don't always work out, okay! Bottom line is you four are staying in the school of Rocque. End of story."</p><p>"But Gustavo," Kendell starts but Gustavo hits his name tag. "Principal Rocque, it's just, this school isn't meeting or social and educational needs! We need to actually go someplace that feels like an actual school." Kendell says this stuff because while she may not want to go to the Palm Woods school, she certainly doesn't want to be here.  The Rocque Records classroom was certainly worse for her wolf than the Palm Woods school would be.</p><p>"With field trips," Logan tells him.</p><p>"And other creatures!" James speaks.</p><p>"And pie!" Carlos finishes.</p><p>"You go to my school, you play by my rules and I will find a teacher that will enforce those rules! A W.W.E. Superstar Teacher!"</p><p>"Who are you going to get? Chris 'The Masterpiece' Masters?" Kendell rhetorically asks laughing a bit.</p><p>She had spoken too soon because as soon as she said those words Gustavo made a call to the exact same guy right in front of them. That quickly got all of them to stop, Gustavo kicked them all out of the room after explaining that he would be at Rocque Records within the hour.  When they were all seated Kelly opened up the door and their new teacher walked in, that teacher was exactly who Kendell said earlier. It was Chris 'The Masterpiece' Masters.</p><p>The first thing Mr. 'Masterpiece' did when he came in the room was write his name on the board, the second thing was to turn around and look at the four of them before ripping his shirt in half and screaming at them. His scream was powerful enough to blow all of their hair and made their books flip pages.</p><p>"I did not see this coming," Kendell states.</p><p>After letting that sink in for a bit Chris decided to start class.</p><p>"Is that really Chris Masters?" Carlos asks.</p><p>Gustavo, as if knowing what they were asking got on over the intercom. "That's right! W.W.E champion and the only certified A.S.P.A. teacher trained to use the master lock!" Chris gestures at his bicep at that.</p><p>"That's right! And I believe the key to a sound mind is a healthy body. So throw your books away.  Throw your books away!" The teens do as they're told and push their books off of their desk. "All right, now I want you to lift your desks and give me 500 desk presses, now count them out!"</p><p>Thus began the torture, it took at least an hour before they finished. The boys complained far more than what Kendell did but Kendell also had werewolf strength.  When they were done they were each forced to do twenty laps around the property and they then got stuck doing more desk presses when they got back. They were all glad when they got to go back to the Palm Woods for the night.</p><p>..........Next Morning...........</p><p>The next morning they were all sore and tired. It was hard for all of them to find a comfortable sleeping position so while their bodies were sore, they were also suffering from lack of sleep. They knew that they had to come up with a new plan to get rid of Mr. Masterpiece. When the teens came out of the elevator they were all carrying lunches that Ms. Knight had made and their soreness was visible.</p><p>"I don't think I could take another day at the school of Rocque," Kendell says a bit whiny.</p><p>"I can't move my arms," Logan complains.</p><p>"Hey, guys, high five!" Tyler says coming up to them. They all move their arms up but end up groaning in pain.</p><p>"Tyler what are you so excited about?" James asks tiredly.</p><p>"Miss Collins says we're having class outside today!" Tyler then rushes off and the Jennifers also pass and scoff. The boys then look off into space and imagine class outside to be the class in the pool and that their geometry homework was to have fun. They also imagine the Jennifers saying come on. In reality, it was Kelly yelling at them to come on and go to the studio. Kendell snaps out of it first and kicks Carlos and Logan lightly before kissing James. That snaps all of the boys out of it, especially James who wanted a longer kiss.</p><p>"Come on boys, we have business to attend to," Kendell says with a smirk walking away. The boys notice that smirk as her signature, 'I have a plan' face.</p><p>"Come on, you're going to be late for school," Kelly says following Kendell, the boys also following suit.</p><p>Kelly who didn't know any better was none the wiser to what the kids may have had planned out, namely Kendell. Kendell knew exactly what her mom had packed them for lunch and brought up the fact in the limo. While the four of them were going to Rocque Records, Katie and Ms. Knight were going to auditions and Kendell knew that Katie was a lot like her and was bound to get into trouble. There was certainly going to be interesting stories at dinner tonight.</p><p>Once they arrived at Rocque Records the teens were slow to enter, not slow enough that Kelly would get impatient just slow enough that Kendell could say, "My mom packed us all clam chowder and it looks close enough to puke."</p><p>The boys were then enlightened on what they were going to do. After they were all situated in their makeshift classroom their teacher walked in. "Now let me jot down something on how fitness and body oil helps build a strong immune system!" When Mr. Masters has his back turned the teens start their plan. Kendell snaps her fingers and Logan grabs the chowder. James sprays his face with water and Kendell globs the chowder onto the desk. James puts some chowder onto his face before making retching sounds.</p><p>When Mr. Masters hears the retching he turns around and starts freaking out. To make matters worse Carlos shouts, "Awesome, Chunky Vomit!" The teens other than James then pull out spoons and start eating it.</p><p>Mr. Masters, however, is still freaking out saying, "Hey, don't touch that!" They all ignore him continuing to eat it. "Germs!" They disgust him so much that he screams and runs out of the room. Gustavo walks out of his office at the same time as Mr. Masters running away. "Those kids are nothing but freaks!" He proceeds to run away after flexing one last time.  After he's gone, Gustavo pulls them all into his office again. Once they're all situated Gustavo pulls out the A.S.P.A book.</p><p>"The official A.S.P.A. Official School Registry?" Kendell reads.</p><p>"And it's filled with every A.S.P.A. licensed teacher, that I can AND WILL CALL! Every time you chase one off, I have 10,000 waiting in the wings!" Gustavo throws the book at Logan and knocks him off of the chair.</p><p>"It's a big book guys. Your next teacher will be here in 30 minutes," Kelly tells them.</p><p>"You play by my rules! I win! I'm going to laugh and leave victorious now!" He laughs maniacally and Logan gets up from his spot on the floor. Gustavo and Kelly leave and the teens are left to talk.</p><p>"Well, guess we can kiss the Palm Woods school goodbye!" James states.</p><p>"Maybe not," Logan says referring to the book in his lap. "This isn't just a list of teachers, it also has the rules that every A.S.P.A school need to follow."</p><p>"I smell brain!" Kendell says and they all move from their spots of lined in a row to gather around Logan. James and Carlos stand behind him looking over his shoulder and Kendell stands in front of them.</p><p>"Okay according to this, we're entitled to hot lunches, outdoor breaks, and interscholastic sports programs."</p><p>"We didn't get any of that!" Carlos exclaims.</p><p>"Exactly. So if Gustavo wants to have a school here..." Logan says moving to stand next to Kendell.</p><p>"He's got to play by these rules!" Kendell says referring to the book.</p><p>"I smell plan!" James says excitedly.</p><p>After that was said they got their plan ready and they had managed to get to the Palm Woods and back within twenty minutes. They had gone there and back to grab clothes that they could store at Rocque Records. James and Kendell made sure to make a big deal about dumping their clothes in the same room Kelly and Gustavo were in.</p><p>"Oh, hey Principal Rocque," Kendell says before walking away with James. Gustavo looks at Kelly before rushing off after the two.</p><p>"Hey! I hope there's a good reason my control room is filled with your sweaty socks!" Kelly comes out at this moment.</p><p>"Well, A.S.P.A. rule 209 states that all students must have adequate storage for personal belongings."</p><p>"Which the school of Rocque hasn't provided," James makes gestures as he talks.</p><p>"Oh, I don't like the sound of this," Kelly says this as Carlos and Logan walk by with their own bags. Carlos and Logan then walk right into Gustavo's office with their own bags of clothes, they shut the door and Gustavo's face shows horror before he rushes past Kendell and James.  James, Kendell, and Kelly follow behind and they're all in Gustavo's office.</p><p>"Hey, that shelf is for my awards!"</p><p>"You wouldn't want to be in violation of A.S.P.A. rules, would you?" Logan asks him.</p><p>"You could lose your business," Carlos points out and Logan translated.</p><p>Kelly takes the book from Kendell before stating, "They're right."</p><p>"Find a place for the Dogs to keep their smelly stuff, WHICH IS NOT IN MY OFFICE!" Gustavo yells. "And where is your teacher?"</p><p>"Yeah, we told him that A.S.P.A. ensures teachers five paid sick days and two personal days a year," James tells him. They hear cheering and go investigate. The cheering was coming from their would-be teacher and he was carrying a surfboard and was in beach gear.</p><p>"So long Suckers!" their teacher waved.</p><p>"Sounds like a personal day to me," Kendell tells him. Gustavo about explodes but instead, he kicks them all out and him and Kelly look through the book all panicked.</p><p>An hour later and the two were freaking out.  "Keep looking! There's gotta be something in this book that will make me win!" Gustavo yells at Kelly.</p><p>"I'm reading through it for the fourth time!"</p><p>"Read harder!"</p><p>"Just let them go to school at the Palm Woods!"</p><p>"The day I let them beat me is the day I- is that a goat?"</p><p>"Every A.S.P.A. school has the right to a school mascot."</p><p>The goat then leaves his office and they hear a buzzer go off. Gustavo then rushes out of his office only to be stopped at the doorway. The teens are by a water cooler, exhausted.</p><p>"You are familiar with A.S.P.A.'s stance on interscholastic athletics, right?" Kendell asks.</p><p>"Did you see our goat?" Logan questions. "We call him Gus, Gus Tavo."</p><p>"Get it?!" Carlos says excitedly. </p><p>"The goat is also a great source of blood," James comments.  </p><p>"They're also fun to chase after," Kendell comments.  The buzzer then sounds again and Gustavo goes to check it out. When he does he sees a crowd of people cheering for the Tigers.</p><p>The teens end up going towards Gustavo and stand behind him before James speaks, "We're playing the cast of Hopeless Housewives."</p><p>"Don't be fooled by the score, we're playing great," Kendell reassures and they go onto the 'court' which happens to be the studio. Kelly also happened to be in the crowd cheering for the Goats.</p><p>"Hey, if you can't beat them, join them!" Kelly shouts at him. Gustavo then goes to try and break up the game but instead, all he gets is pushed to the floor. As he sits up he sees one of the players from the Tigers slam dunk the ball but as she does this the hoop falls down onto the set of drums. Gustavo screams and the crowd goes wild as the game is over. The teens end up helping Gustavo to his feet.</p><p>"Sorry, we'll get them next time," Kendell tells him. She along with her friends are all sweaty from the game and Gustavo yells at them to go to his office.</p><p>When they're in Gustavo's office they all sit in the line of four chairs and Gustavo begins his lecture. "I am the principal of this school and I do not give in to demands. And hooliganistic tactics don't scare me! Sabotage! Shmoobatage! You. Can. Not. Beat. Me! Now what you've done here can not and will not go unpunished. Which is why I hereby EXPEL YOU!"</p><p>"What- What does that mean?" James asks.</p><p>"It means... You are hereby kicked out of the school of Rocque! Now get out! Go on! Move it!" The teens then leave his office confused. Gustavo on the other hand groans before sitting down in his chair. "It wasn't easy but they needed to be disciplined."</p><p>"So from now on I'll pick them up from the Palm Woods school and bring them here by 12:30."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>The teens listening in on their conversation begin to cheer at the fact of not going to the Rocque Records school.  When the teens finally made it back to the Palm Woods they were all happy and excited.</p><p>..............Next Day....................</p><p>The next day brought the teens and Katie down to the lobby for their classes. When they were in the lobby Katie showed them her commercial. In her commercial, she was dirty and was fighting with the other boy. Ms. Knight was the one narrating it and it was a Suds-o commercial.</p><p>"Nice job!" Kendell tells her sister putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I am loving this town," Katie says.</p><p>"So am I," Mr. Bitters says wearing beige clothing, a fur coat a chain and sunglasses. He also has a wad of money in his hand, he floats away.</p><p>"Okay, time to do school Palm Woods style," James states.</p><p>"James, no!" Kendell tells him but none of the boys listen.</p><p>"Okay class let's start with science," Miss Collins tells them. "Where we're going to talk about water displacement."</p><p>The boys all get out water guns and stand up and start spraying everyone and everything. Kendell facepalms at their stupidity before yanking them all down and into their seats. Everyone around them gives them annoyed looks and no one is impressed. Kendell glares at all of them before apologizing for them.</p><p>"This school was much more fun in our fantasies, wasn't it?" Carlos asks and only his friends understand him.</p><p>"Yep." The boys all end up getting detention and having to write sentences on the board. Because of the boys' stupid actions, Kendell had to explain to Kelly who then had to explain to Gustavo why the boys were late. When their detentions were over they got yelled at by Gustavo and had an extra-long and hard music practice.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: tiddlestide also asked about my plan for the episode Big Time Girlfriends where Camille and James kiss.  I'm unsure of what exactly I'll do considering my ideas change every once in a whole or I want to alter something.  I think I will have them kiss but James and Camille, while they may try to ide it I may also have them come clean.  Some episodes I may have to scratch mostly because they rely too heavily on Jo and Kendall's relationship but as of now I'm not completely sure.  I have another Female Kendell story that I'm kind of taking from and reusing it for this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Big Time Crib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing!</p><p>It had been another exhausting day at Rocque Records for the four teens and all they had wanted to do was relax. By relax, they meant anywhere but their crappy apartment. They were given the worst room and had no motivation whatsoever to go up there. Instead, they all went to the pool area to relax.</p><p>"Five hours of dancing," Logan complains.  One of his arms had fallen off and refused to stay on no matter how much sewing Kendell did on the arm.  </p><p>"Seven hours of harmonies," Carlos also complains.</p><p>"And I sweated through fourteen bandannas," James states exhausted.</p><p>"Thank goodness we can escape the stresses of Hollywood at the amazing Palm Woods pool."</p><p>That was when a director came up to them and asked, "What's this? I didn't order extras.  Especially not freakish extras!"</p><p>"We live here. This is our pool and we aren't any more a freak than you, Demon," Kendell tells the demon director.</p><p>"No! This is the set for the sexy dog, dog food commercial starring Lightning the TV wonder dog!" The teens all look over and see Lightning and wave saying 'hi' to him. "Strike the monsters!"</p><p>"What's that?" The crewmen all pick up the teens and place them onto the sofas in the lobby. "Well, at least we can recharge in the stylish Palm Woods lobby.</p><p>"Ah, the four hockey-playing supernatural teens from Minnesota," Bitters starts.</p><p>"I'm not getting a friendly vibe," Logan states.</p><p>"No loitering in the lobby after 9:00 PM. Oh, look at the time 9:01."</p><p>They took that as their invitation to leave the lobby. Not only that but they would rather not get into trouble with the hotel staff.</p><p>"Then, there's the gracious interior of our very own apartment 2J."</p><p>The apartment is bland and boring looking. There are holes in the walls and stains on the carpet.  It had to be one of the worst apartments there were. They knew that they were purposefully assigned a bad room, the hotel manager knew that they were hockey players so he didn't want the room they stayed in to be trashed.</p><p>"This apartment is horrible," Logan and Carlos state together. After that's out of their mouth the couch collapses. That was when they made the trek back down to the lobby. Kendell was the brave one and rang the bell but after the first ding and no one came she kept ringing it over and over again. Eventually, Bitters came out getting annoyed with the bell.</p><p>When Bitters came out he had some fries in his hand and while he was featuring them yelled, "What, I'm busy?"</p><p>"We'd like a nicer apartment, please," Kendell says as sweetly as she could.</p><p>"How come everyone else gets one of those cool apartments?" James asks and Kendell points towards the sign with a room.</p><p>"And ours is a big-time dump!" Carlos voices.</p><p>"2J a dump?" Bitters spits food while talking, most of it hitting Logan who stood next to Kendell but Kendell still felt some of it. "If by 'dump' you mean 'really cool'." Bitters then leads them back up the stairs and to their apartment to show them exactly what's cool about it. "As you know the Palm Woods is home of the future famous. Do you know how many showbiz legends have stayed in this very room?"</p><p>"Do you know how many stains and smells there are in this very room?" Kendell questions him.</p><p>"If you spill, it's a stain. When Lindsay Lohan throws up chocolate milk it's history." Bitters gestures at the stain right below him. "And this slight blemish," Bitters shows them a circular indentation in the wall. "The result of a Shia LaBeouf indoor soccer game." Bitters then points at them. "No soccer in the rooms! And are you telling me that you're too good for the tv enjoyed by Kanye West when he was known around here and Lil' Kanye West?"</p><p>"Can we at least paint the place?"</p><p>"No, 'cause your lease specifically states that there will be no painting." Bitters walks towards a photo hanging on the wall of Kendell in hockey gear, Katie, and Jennifer Knight. "No hanging of personal pictures!" Bitters grabs it off of the wall but sees the hole and puts it back up. "I'll allow this one. No construction of any kind and there is no way that I am putting four hockey-playing supernatural hooligans in one of my finer apartments." Bitter turns to leave.</p><p>"So installing an indoor swirly slide is completely out of the question?" Carlos asks and the teens all look hopeful.</p><p>"This matter, like this door is closed." As Bitters closes the door the photo falls off of the wall.</p><p>"I'm surprised the pipe didn't burst." There's a creaking sound before the pipe bursts.</p><p>"Pipe just burst," James states.</p><p>"Yep. We need a new crib," Kendell comments.</p><p>"Yeah, right, like that's just gonna fall from the sky," Logan responds.</p><p>"Whatever, let's just get to bed. There may be no school but we have to be at the studio extra early tomorrow for some big announcement or something. Goodnight guys."</p><p>"Night Kendell," the boys chorus back and they all go to their rooms.  James and Kendell go to their room hand in hand both tired and crash on their bed and are asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.</p><p>.........Next Morning.......</p><p>The next morning had them all in a conference room with a set designer. Griffin in charge of it. Gustavo, Kendell, and James were all in chairs. Carlos stood behind James and Logan behind Kendell. Griffin stood next to Logan and his assistants stood across the room from him. Kelly stood behind Gustavo.</p><p>"We call it the ultimate teen crib, filled with amazing home electronics, arcade games..."</p><p>"Swirly slide!" Carlos yells in English and all of the teens get excited at the prospect of the teen crib.</p><p>"Cool, right?" Griffin asks. "Put a swirly slide in my office," one of Griffin's assistants leaves to go do what Griffin just asked for.</p><p>"Griffin I don't know what this is but I need to work with the Dogs on harmonies today," Gustavo says.</p><p>"Change your plans, our ancient Japenese founder Mr. Fujizaki wants to dump our music division, but your dogs as you call them are going to change his mind."</p><p>"And we get to live in there?" Kendell asks, ignoring the dog comment.</p><p>"Yes, for two hours, while you shoot a promotional video surrounded by RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid products. Which will show Fujizaki why our future rock stars are perfect for selling his blenders, plasma tv's, and missle defense systems." Griffin sits down before speaking again. "Oh, and do some interviews, you know why they love to sing, why they're all friends with a girl, why the vamp and wolf get along so well, and why they love RCM CBT Global net Sanyoid arcade games, industrial-strength playground slides, and the new XZ5 micro laptop, look how tiny."</p><p>"And we could all wear bandannas, it could be our thing!" James announces. "Bandannas," He whispers. His mate and friends all shake their head in disapproval.</p><p>"Griffin, you can't keep coming into my studio every day and interrupting my training sessions."</p><p>"Yes, I can and do the interviews by the water. Fujizaki thinks that water is lucky. It's weird."</p><p>"But you want a performance in the teen hangout crib thing?" Kelly asks.</p><p>"Exactly and I need it in two days or the music division will be gone," Griffin says standing and leaning forward, serious. Now joyfully standing up, "But have fun with it."</p><p>"Okay, we'll build the teenage crib here in studio A, I'll find a nice beach location for the interviews and put in some calls for a hot director."</p><p>"I'm a hot director!" Gustavo yells at Kelly. "And we're doing everything here because it's easier, quicker, and cheaper. You," Gustavo points at the architect. "I want to show you where you're going to build this thing."</p><p>Gustavo, the set designer, and Kelly all exit and the teens stare off dreamily. Gustavo had told them that they were done for the day so they grabbed the plans and went back to the Palm Woods. When they got back to the Palm Woods they had to be sure to not let Bitters see the plan and went straight up to their room. When they got up to the room they compared the teen crib drawing to their current apartment.</p><p>"No, no way! It's impossible!" Logan doubts.</p><p>"Two weeks ago we were a hockey team in Minnesota and today we're a band in L.A. anything is possible," Kendell tells him walking in front of the boys to face them.</p><p>"Okay, you have a point but how are we going to get all this in here?"</p><p>James then pulls out bandannas, "Pick any color you want."</p><p>"We're not wearing bandannas in the video, okay?" Kendell tells him.</p><p>"You know what!  You guys never support my risky fashion choices."  They all ignore him however.</p><p>"Now, the first step is getting the set designer to build the ultra-teen crib here and not Rocque Records," Kendell starts to pace and Logan doubts her.</p><p>"Yeah, that's simple and how are we going to do that?"</p><p>"Logan, are you forgetting that the Palm Woods is home of the future famous?"</p><p>They all run to the elevator and then run right out of it down to the lobby and Kendell stops them, "Wait for it."</p><p>That was when Camille showed up and slapped Kendell. "I trusted you to keep my secrets, my deepest darkest secrets and all you care about is my money!"</p><p>"Camille," Kendell cuts her off.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We need to borrow your acting," the four tell her.</p><p>"Sure," she agrees but gives her mate a short kiss after agreeing. That led to the five of them going up to their apartment and telling Camille their plan. When she was briefed they took her back to where they were building the set for tomorrow.</p><p>Camille was dressed like an assistant and entered the workshop. "I need this installed by 3:00 pm tomorrow at the Palm Woods not Rocque records. Can you do it? Because if you can't, Mr. Griffin will find somebody who can."</p><p>"Yeah, it's all pre-built here and the paint will be dry by 3:00."</p><p>"Good, call Mr. Griffin on this number only," Camille pulls out a business card and hands it to her.  "If you have any more questions or run into any problems. BACK TO WORK EVERYBODY!"</p><p>As soon as Camille has her back turned the set designer looks at the number on the card and dials it, all according to the plan. Kendell speaks first saying, "Arthur Griffin's office, one moment, please," Kendell passes the phone to Logan. "Do your Griffin impression now!" When Logan is hesitant to do so Kendell stomps on his foot.</p><p>"Ow!" Regaining his composure he talks in his Griffin impression. "Hello? Uh-huh, yes. Move that set to the Palm Woods, now. Okay, I need to touch my llama now. Bye." Logan hurriedly hung up and the teens all cheer.</p><p>"I owned them in there!" Camille says.</p><p>"All you've done is set us up for big time trouble!"</p><p>"Oh, our little Logey, so pessimistic," Kendell starts.</p><p>"So scared of everything," Carlos finishes.</p><p>"And so hot," Camille accidentally says out loud.</p><p>"Okay," Logan says blushing at his mate's comment about him. They all have to shake off what Camille says and continue. "And I'm not scared, I'm realistic, as in what are you gonna tell your mom about the crew that'll be invading your apartment tomorrow from 11:00 to 3:00?"</p><p>"We'll figure it out but right now we need to head back before we're all caught and the plan gets ruined." They all leave and head back to the Palm Woods. When they get there it's close enough to dinner time that they can go up to their crappy apartment. They thank Camille one last time before James and Carlos head up. Kendell and Logan stay back and hope to talk to Camille a bit more.</p><p>"Logan you can talk to your mate first," Kendell offers.</p><p>"I just wanted to wish you a good night and maybe a goodnight kiss?" Logan asks hopefully.</p><p>"Of course," Camille then leans in and the two lock lips for a few seconds before Camille pulls away, "Good night Logan."  Logan then leaves up to the apartment.</p><p>"So, what I've kind of been wondering is why you've been nice to me.  I know that you're Logan's mate but most werewolves hate me because I'm mated to a vampire and I'm considered a rogue."</p><p>"I've never really met a rogue wolf before and you seem nice enough.  I know most rogues are corrupt and only look out for themselves but in my eyes, you've proven that you're different.  I know many werewolves would reject their mate if they turned out to be a vampire or a vampire would reject a wolf.  Somehow though, the four of you are different and so is your mom and sister.  You're all five different species living under the same roof and somehow you all get a long.  I really admire that about all of you."</p><p>"Thanks, Camille.  I hope this means that we can be friends."</p><p>"Of course!  Maybe someday I could even start to introduce you to the California pack.  I can't guarantee that they'll accept you."</p><p>"You're at least going to try, many wouldn't even try."</p><p>"I'll see you around Kendell."</p><p>"See you around."</p><p>When Kendell had gotten back up to the apartment her mom had just gotten done with dinner and the boys were already sat down. When she sat down her mom had grabbed the hot dogs and placed them on the table.</p><p>"Hey, I almost forgot. I'm going to go look for a job tomorrow so I'll be gone tomorrow from about 11 to 3."</p><p>Kendell shoots Logan a look, "Okay, that happened but what now?"</p><p>"I have no idea. Frankly, I can't believe we got this far." James is tying bandannas to his wrist and Carlos was digging into the hot dogs.</p><p>"Hey look! Wristdannas," James says him and Carlos not even listening to Logan and Kendell talking about the plan.</p><p>"Okay, our next worry is Gustavo, we need to find someone who can think like him, someone who can get inside his head but where are we gonna find someone that devious?"</p><p>"Well there's really only two devious people we know about, only the younger seems to be more devious than her older sister," Logan tells her with eyebrows raised.</p><p>"You know you could've said that a little nicer and Katie and I are not that bad."</p><p>"You are!" the boys chorus.</p><p>"Fine whatever. Katie's probably scamming people out of their money somewhere considering she isn't up here."</p><p>"Let's go then since you seem so confident in your plan."</p><p>They all get up, Carlos grabbing another hot dog, and they all make their way down to the Lobby. They see Katie almost immediately and brief her on the plan before asking for her help. Katie quickly gets to work. She along with Kendell grabs one of the lobby whiteboards as the boys head upstairs not knowing what the girls are actually doing. They head back to their room and in the elevator, Katie starts to write on the board and she ends up finishing it outside and the two girls walk back inside. James and Logan are sitting on the coffee table and Carlos is behind them, Kendell goes to stand next to Carlos after helping Katie set up the markerboard.</p><p>"First you're gonna need more future stars from the Palm Woods, I recommend the Jennifers for their lack of fear."</p><p>"Problem with that, they don't like us," Kendell tells her little sister.</p><p>"No, they just don't like you. Have Carlos and James do it and bribe them if you have to."</p><p>"With what money?" James asks.</p><p>"Kendell has all the money you could possibly need."</p><p>"Okay, let's not focus on that, let's focus on the plan," Kendell tells her.</p><p>"Fine next you'll need cordless power tools, sawdust, cool code phrases, and-"</p><p>"Wait, where did the two of you get the whiteboard?" James asks.</p><p>"We may or may not have taken a whiteboard from the lobby," Kendell answers.</p><p>"Speaking of the lobby or better yet Bitters, you have to keep him in his cage all day. But the key to this whole ultra 2J makeover is convincing Gustavo to shoot the interviews by the pool like that dog food commercial last night."</p><p>"Right and once our teen dream remodeling is complete. He'll have no time and no choice but to shoot our performance right here. "</p><p>"And I get the first turn on the swirly slide."</p><p>"I get first slide on the swirly slide!" Carlos protests.</p><p>"I do!"</p><p>"No, I do!"</p><p>"You can go together!" Kendell yells at them.</p><p>James then stands up and puts a bandanna on his head before saying, "Let's do this." He also pulls out more bandannas.</p><p>"We're not wearing bandannas!" the others chorus.</p><p>"Bandannas are cool!"</p><p>The argument ensued a bit longer before Kendell smacked James upside the head. That solved the argument real quick. "James you can like your bandannas all you want but we don't and you trying to push us into it really makes me want to burn them and I will."</p><p>James screams because he knows that she will do exactly that. "Fine, but I still get to wear the bandannas."</p><p>"Good, now that, that's solved we should head to bed that way we aren't too tired for tomorrow.  Goodnight, guys."</p><p>"Goodnight, Kendell," the boys chorus.  They all went their separate ways and Kendell and James faced one another and were holding each other.</p><p>"I love you," Kendell tells James and kisses his lips softly.</p><p>"I love you too."  They then start to drift off in one another's warmth.</p><p>...Next Day...</p><p>When they got to Rocque Records that morning Kelly and Gustavo were arguing.  As they get closer to Gustavo he started talking to them like dogs, "Heel, stay, speak."</p><p>"We took some pictures of the pool at the Palm Woods, the greatest pool ever, very lucky water. It's a great location for the interviews!" Kendell tries to sell Gustavo on it.</p><p>"Hot directors shoot there all the time. Swirly slide!" Carlos says the last part accidentally and James smacks him upside the head.</p><p>"Oh, the Dogs are directing my video now. Well, let me tell you how it works here. You are the Dogs and I am the trainer, now sit!" The teens don't sit so Gustavo says instead, "Don't sit." Once it's out of his mouth they sit on the couch behind them.</p><p>"This pool looks great and it's close enough that we could be back here by 3:00 to shoot the performance at the ultra teen hangout place." The teens immediately agree with Kelly.</p><p>"You do what I say and I say no, no, no!" Gustavo jumps around so much that he causes the building to shake and all of the props and fake beach canvas fall. "Hey, let's do the interviews at the Palm Woods."</p><p>They almost immediately head over to the Palm Woods to get everything settled. Kelly settles things with Bitters and they have run over the pool area. "Here's the check for the location fees and thanks for making this happen."</p><p>"There's also a 'making this happen' fee for me making this happen." Kelly rolls her eyes before giving him a check for 500.</p><p>"I'll be in my office if you need me." Bitters then walks away and the teens are all getting their make-up and hair done. All the boys were really getting done was their hair combed and then the stylists used hair spray or hair gel to make it stay. Kendell, on the other hand, got stuck waiting as they put curlers in her hair. The boys also had minimal make-up while Kendell was practically caked in it. They put a bunch of mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow on. They also had a wardrobe for each of them.</p><p>Kendell's wardrobe consisted of a maroon dress with a black leather jacket to go with it. She also had to wear black high-heels for the interview. The boys on the other hand only had to wear jeans and a nice top. To say Kendell was upset was an understatement, the only thing she really liked was the jacket and she told them she was keeping it once they were done.</p><p>When Bitters got to his office Katie got a text from the Jennifers and she popped up between Kendell and James. "The bird is in the cage and the Jennifers are in place."</p><p>"Okay, team, remember your missions," that was when they took the curlers out of Kendell's hair and left. "James you stall Gustavo. Carlos, Katie, and Camille, you head to Rocque Records and fake build the ultra-teen crib, while Logan and I install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goodies."</p><p>"Okay, James is up first!" Gustavo yells. "I'll shoot the rest of you dogs later."</p><p>"Wait, why can't Logan and I be together?" Camille asks.</p><p>"It's nothing against you or him but it will be less of a distraction," Kendell tells her.</p><p>"They're also the two smartest in the band," James says and gives his mate a kiss before she leaves.  </p><p>"Move out!" Kendell says once her and James pull apart and everyone goes to their assigned areas. James because he stays in the pool area hears Gustavo and Kelly's conversation. Of course, when he hears that he texts Katie about Kelly coming over to the studio to watch the progress. James then also gets fixed up a bit by the stylists.</p><p>"James sit," James sits. "Take off that bandanna," James takes off his bandanna only to reveal another one. "Take off that bandanna." James once again listens to Gustavo but he still has another bandanna underneath. Gustavo's patience gets smaller and smaller.</p><p>Meanwhile, Carlos, Katie, and Camille start their part of the plan which is making Kelly think that the ultra teen crib is being built in studio A. Kendell and Logan, on the other hand, watch the construction crew. When the crew pulls up Kendell and Logan are in bushes with tree hats. The two then move inside to the lobby where they see brunette Jennifer.</p><p>"Jennifer, you're up."</p><p>"Just so you know we're only doing this to be in your music video that's supposed to be seen by a lot of people and we still don't like you."</p><p>"That's fine."</p><p>"You also look stupid in those tree hats."</p><p>"Didn't ask for your input," Kendell adds before her and Logan rush off.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jennifer tells the crew where the elevators are and to keep it down as to not disturb other residents. Logan and Kendell witness the whole thing and when the crew goes up using the elevators the two teens use the stairs and wait until the crew is in their apartment. They listen in on the construction as soon as the door is shut.</p><p>Meanwhile James is distracting Gustavo. James is talking about how much he loves the products of RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid products until he says how he hates their hair dryers. Gustavo yells cut as soon as the words are out of James' mouth.</p><p>"Just say what's on the cards!" Gustavo yells pointing at the cue cards.</p><p>"Why? They've completely ignored ionized technology."</p><p>"You've said nothing that I can use in the last two hours!"</p><p>"And in no way am I purposely stalling you," James drifts off as soon as 'purposely' is out of his mouth.</p><p>"Where'd you get that bandana?"</p><p>"A waffle? No thanks, I already ate."</p><p>Gustavo then gets off of his chair and starts to go after James. James also gets up and starts to run away. They continue this for thirty minutes, mostly because James is more baiting him.  He had vampire speed and could be halfway to Minnesota with that time.</p><p>With Logan and Kendell...</p><p>Things are going much smoother until the set designer calls Logan, "It's the set designer! I'm worried." Logan tells her looking at the number.</p><p>Kendell takes the phone from him and answers. The set designer starts by saying, "Griffin." Logan refuses to take the phone until Kendell stomps on his foot again.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Yeah, the room's too small, so if you want that swirly slide to fit, we're going to have to bust into the ceiling, is that okay?"</p><p>To Kendell, "Break through the ceiling? No, no we'll be arrested," Logan freaks out.</p><p>"Uh, sir can we demolish the ceiling?"</p><p>Kendell defeatedly waves her hand no but Logan freaking out instead says, "Yes." Kendell gives him a 'why did you do that?' look and they here the set designer tell them to rip it up. "You better be right about the taking risks' thing!"</p><p>They hear a "Fire in the hole!" from the apartment and Logan gets scared so he jumps up into Kendell's arms. "Get off!"</p><p>Down in the lobby Bitters also hears the explosion and starts to race to the elevators. As he's running all of the fries he's eating fly out of the tray and the Jennifer's who were watching Bitters look up and run up the flight of stairs to where Kendell and Logan are.</p><p>"Code red!" The same Jennifer who was posing as a Palm Woods Employee says running to them. "Bitters is one his way up-. What is going on up here?!"</p><p>"Please tell me you guys are good at teen scream horror flicks," Kendell starts, coming up with an idea on the fly.</p><p>"They're desperate," says the Jennifer currently in the middle which was the other brunette.</p><p>"We want talking parts in your next three videos, you do all of our ironing for the next month, we get to sing backup on your next track, and we get to spend the day with that mate of yours," Blonde Jennifer says towards Kendell.</p><p>"Maybe we'll even convince him-"</p><p>"Done!" Logan says cutting them off as Kendell's growl deepens.</p><p>"Where's the ketchup?" Kendell, from seemingly nowhere, pulls out two things of ketchup and hands it to the Jennifers they in turn put it on themselves before running towards the hall screaming bloody murder.</p><p>"The refrigerator you installed fell on us!" Blonde Jennifer starts when they see Bitters.</p><p>"Do you know how bad blood stains?" The Jennifer who portrayed a Palm Woods employee states.</p><p>"And now we're going to run to our lawyer and sue the Palm Woods," the last Jennifer finishes.</p><p>"No, no, no, please don't sue."</p><p>The girls then go back down the hall running in the opposite direction of Bitters. Bitters keeps shouting after them about not suing. After they were gone Logan and Kendell come out of a janitor's closet saying in sync, "They're good."</p><p>"While that may be true, if they even think about stealing my mate," Kendell's growl was by far louder than the construction going on, so Logan had to calm her down.</p><p>.....</p><p>Currently at Rocque Records Kelly was sitting on a couch waiting for the 'crew' to be done. When she hears the sounds of tools stopping she gets up. In all actuality, the tools that Carlos was using had just died.</p><p>"No, no, no. The batteries died out!" Carlos starts to freak out. Katie face palms and Kelly approaches the closed off doors.</p><p>"Hey, is the set done?"</p><p>"Sorry lady, just a minute," Camille says in the glass door.</p><p>"I need to see the set now please." They put wood in the door and Carlos grunts loudly, giving them away. "Carlos?"</p><p>Carlos starts speaking in high pitched grunts and Kelly understands the grunts. "No this is not Carlos, please go away."</p><p>They put up more wood causing Kelly to jump back. "I'm getting security!" Kelly yells at them before getting on her phone and walking away.</p><p>"And you really think this is going to work?" Katie asks.</p><p>"It works in cartoons," he says optimistically.</p><p>Back with Logan and Kendell.</p><p>"Okay, Bitters is gone and we just have to keep Gustavo occupied for one more hour," Kendell says in the elevator.</p><p>"I can't believe it. I think we're actually going to make it. I'm not even scared."</p><p>When they get back to the ground floor Bitters and Gustavo are waiting for them.</p><p>"Why are the Jennifers dripping ketchup all over my Palm Woods?"</p><p>"Dogs, interviews now!" Gustavo takes the fry from Bitters and sticks it in his mouth he then grabs Logan and Kendell out of the elevator. Bitters gets into the elevator as Gustavo drags the teens away.</p><p>"All done with my long interview," James says wearing a bandana.</p><p>Kendell gets dragged right by him so she grabs James' forearm and tells him, "Bitters, code red! Code red!"</p><p>Gustavo keeps dragging them and makes them get redone by the stylists. They finish with Logan first so he does his interview first. He's kind of nervous so they have to shoot it a few times. It takes them about thirty minutes of getting Logan to stop being so nervous. While they're getting fixed up James puts on all the purple bandanas he has. He runs up to Bitters and screams. He scares Bitters and locks him in the same supply closet that Logan and Kendell were in only a few minutes ago.  The only reason Bitters can't phase out is because they had planned ahead and Katie and Kendell had found a spell to hex the closet, so he was successfully trapped.</p><p>While they are at the Palm Woods dealing with everything, Katie, Carlos, and Camille are sitting against a wall waiting for Kelly and security to break in.</p><p>"I need to check on the ultra teen crib!" Kelly yells. After that security breaks through the wood, Kelly not too far behind. When Kelly looks around she notices the three kids and no teen crib in sight. The kids wave at her and Kelly gets nervous.</p><p>Kelly takes the kids back to the Palm Woods and when they get their Logan had just finished up his interview. That was when Carlos came in and they saw that Kendell was still getting fixed up so they make Carlos get fixed up before he gets to go in front of Kendell. Kelly waits off into the corner waiting until after the interviews are over to approach Gustavo about the crib situation.</p><p>After dealing with Bitters, James came back down to the pool area to see Carlos at his interview. Carlos takes less time than Logan and James but he still wastes twenty minutes. Now that Kendell is up it only takes her the first try to do it flawlessly. She showed no nervousness and read the cue card exactly how it was, unlike Carlos and James.</p><p>"And cut. That was amazing!"</p><p>James watched his mate carefully, admiring her the whole time. He enjoyed seeing her smile, even if it was a bit forced she still looked happy. She didn't smile that often around other people.  She smiled around her family, friends, and most importantly him.  She always became happy when he was around and when he told her that he loved her.</p><p>As soon as Kendell was done, Katie smacked James so he could focus on something other than her sister and Kelly approached Gustavo. Of course, she was prepared to deal with him so she covered her ears as soon as the words were out of her mouth.</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Gustavo had yelled for so long that Kelly had to forcibly get him to shut up and the teens ran up to their apartment because the ultra teen crib should be done. Gustavo begrudgingly also goes up to the room and starts yelling again. The teens are all messing around in their new crib. Carlos and Katie go down the swirly slide together, James is jumping on the couch, Kendell is playing with the bubble hockey by herself, and Logan is spinning in a spinning chair.</p><p>"Yeah, it came out really good, huh?" the set designer asks Gustavo. Gustavo just makes horrified noises.</p><p>"It came out amazing!" Kendell tells her.</p><p>"SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos yells.</p><p>"There's no time to move the set back to the studio," Kelly tells him and he makes more noises while the teens continue to mess around. "And the video has to be great for Fujizaki or we are out of a job." Gustavo still makes a horrified sound. That horrified sound soon turns into one of anger. He approaches Kendell because he knows that she was the ring leader orchestrating the whole thing. He makes a strangling gesture with his hands towards her, he then grabs her shoulders and shakes her a bit. She just smirks at him.</p><p>"Light it and shoot it!" Gustavo says murderously still grasping Kendell's shoulders. After that was said they shoot their video. They sing the very first song, Big Time Rush. They also dance and just have a good time. When they're done they make a pose before laughing at the good time they just had.</p><p>"Cut! Print! And strike the set!" Gustavo yells. The teens all look confused as the workers take down the teen crib set and put their old room back to the way it was. The teens also protest at what the workers are doing and try to stop them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you dogs really think you were going to get to keep this stuff?" Gustavo laughs at them, Kendell also lets out a growl at the dog statement.</p><p>"SWIRLY!" Carlos yells.</p><p>"Oh, that's really, really good. The little dogs thought they outsmarted the big dog!" Gustavo then starts to bark at them. "Take down that cool thing!" The workers paint the room back to its original color and take away everything from the room. Soon enough the room is back to the ways it was before, stained and smelly carpet, holey walls, and the stupid couch. The four get pushed around a bit until they all plop down onto the couch, the couch just so happens to break off the legs and go back down to the floor. "But I do have to admit, we did get some pretty great stuff today. Let's just hope Fujizaki thinks so tomorrow."</p><p>Soon enough everyone rolls out of the room just leaving the four of them and Katie. Katie approaches the moping teens. "Well, this just stinks!"</p><p>"We know," they chorus back.</p><p>"So what are you going to do about it?"</p><p>"We can't do anything about it Katie, none of us have the money to rehire them and Bitters would get suspicious and kick us out if there was any more construction in here."</p><p>"Whatever, the Jennifers want you to start on their laundry ASAP. How'd you convince Gustavo to let them in the video anyway?"</p><p>"I told him that having other girls in the video would make it look more appealing and could help show off the products better.."</p><p>"Makes sense. Got any cash? I'm going to go play poker before mom comes home."</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"Fifty sounds good, I'll bring you back some of the winnings I make."</p><p>"Okay, you know where I keep my cash and I know how much is in there if you take more than that."</p><p>"Fine. See you guys."</p><p>"Why does she know where your money is and I don't?" James asks.</p><p>Katie walks out the door before Kendell responds. "You know where it is.  Anyway, Logan made a stupid deal with the Jennifers and now while I do their laundry, you have to hang out with them and if they do anything, I'll rip their heads off.  I'll know if you do anything willingly or unwillingly and if you don't at least try and push them off, no sex for a week."</p><p>"What about the full moon?  That's next week!"</p><p>"I'd rather suffer than be with a mate who cheats on me."</p><p>James grabs her around her waist before she can fully stand up and pulls her into him.  He muzzles his head into the crook of her neck and whispers, "I'd never do anything to purposefully hurt you," he then kisses her neck causing her to shiver and moan.</p><p>"I think we should get going," Logan tells the two and they snap out of, forgetting about their audience.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!"</p><p>The four teens then make their way up to the third floor where the Jennifers resided. Kendell knocks on their door and the Jennifers hand them clothes baskets with clothes that needed to be ironed and folded.  While they finished handing the clothes to Kendell, Carlos, and Logan, they grabbed James by his forearms and pulled him into the apartment.  They immediately slammed the door once James was in and Kendell bared her teeth and growled at the three girls' apartment.  </p><p>Logan eventually guides Kendell away from the apartment and they start on the Jennifers' laundry.  They all spent two hours ironing and folding the shirts and pants handed to them. Logan did the ironing and Carlos tried to fold the clothes as fast as possible causing Kendell to have to fix them.  She also went back and forth between the washer and dryer.  Before long James returned three hours later and looked a bit roughed up.  </p><p>Kendell wasn't too happy about it but sucked it up and made James go take a shower.  After he was done Kendell started to rub her scent all over him.  Not too long after all of the Jennifers' laundry is done they bring it back down minus James because Kendell didn't want him by them again.  After they dropped off the laundry the Jennifers surprisingly didn't have anything rude to say.  </p><p>They returned to the apartment not too long after and Kendell immediately cuddled up to James on the couch.  Logan and Carlos soon joining the two and they all decide on an action movie to watch.  Not too long after they were all situated Katie enters the apartment and immediately hands Kendell fifty bucks.  Kendell knowing better than that holds her hand out for an extra cut and Katie gives her a total of a hundred bucks.</p><p>They all eventually fall asleep on the couch, Katie had gone to her room to count her cut.  That meant when Jennifer Knight entered the apartment she saw four sleeping teens.  Jennifer made sure to throw a few blankets over the exhausted teens before going to check on Katie, who was still counting her cash.  Too tired to care about what Katie did she heads to the bathroom and gets ready for bed herself.  When she does get into her shared room with Katie, she calls, "Katie go to bed!"</p><p>"Fine!" Katie put her money away before going underneath the sheet herself and falling asleep. </p><p>None of the teens had properly washed off their makeup or changed their clothes. James was really the only one who wiped off his makeup and that was because of his skincare routine.  Plus he had to get the scent of the Jennifers off of himself.  Not only for Kendell's benefit but also his. Kendell had taken the liberty of wiping off the makeup and took off the dress before going to see the Jennifers, so she'd be safe.</p><p>.......The Next Morning At Rocque Records.......</p><p>The band, Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly were standing by the monitor showing the performance while executives and assistants were in the conference room watching the videos of the performance and interviews. Fujizaki was also there, kind of, Fuujizaki was in Japan watching the performance via computer screen but because he was ancient, he was falling asleep during most of it. He had people on his side who were constantly trying to keep him awake and everyone looked from the performance screen to his screen to look at how he was reacting to it. The interviews were also put in while the song was still playing.</p><p>When the video finished everyone looked at Fujizaki to see whether or not he approved of the band. "I like the band."</p><p>Everyone cheers and the teens all high five one another. When Fujizaki gets rolled off the people that were sitting in chairs slowly get up and leave but not before congratulating the band.</p><p>"I've never seen Fujizaki so excited. Frankly, I think it's the first time I've seen him move. You were a good boy today Gustavo," Griffin tells him. He also grabs his face and continues to talk only he talks to him like he's talking to a dog. "Good boy." Griffin then pats him one more time before him and his people leave. The teens give him a confused look before Gustavo approaches them. Kendell was the first person to speak.</p><p>"So we learned a lot today, didn't we? You did some things. We did some things."</p><p>"Ten hours of harmonies! No breaks! Move out!" Gustavo yells at them and the teens all look dejected and walk towards the studio with their heads down.</p><p>......</p><p> When they're done they go back to the Palm Woods with their same dejected looks. They soon got back to their room and noticed that the room no longer had carpet on it. Kendell who was in the lead looks up first and the boys follow suit. Katie was the first to greet them by sliding down the swirly slide. Next was Ms. Knight.</p><p>"Well I love what you've done with the place," she says from her place on the couch. They all get excited and rush towards the bubble hockey game. That was when Gustavo and Kelly walked in through the door the teens left open.</p><p>"Uh... Good job today."</p><p>"This is awesome!" Kendell states.</p><p>"This is a bone."</p><p>"Come again?" Logan asks.</p><p>"I realized today, sort of, that if you really want to train dogs properly, you need to throw them a treat now and then. So enjoy your treat," the teens look hopeful before Gustavo continues. "You're not getting any more."</p><p>"And we lost a day of rehearsal because of the shoot, so it's at the studio, 7:30 AM," Kelly tells them.</p><p>"We'll be there no problem," Kendell tells them.</p><p>"We promise, no more surprises," Carlos says.</p><p>That was when there was banging and Bitters finally breaks through to their room via the supply closet James locked him in yesterday. Everyone is shocked because everyone had forgotten about Bitters throughout the whole ordeal.</p><p>"You've altered this room! You've completely devastated this apartment!" Bitter says looking around.</p><p>"You locked him in the supply closet?" Logan accuses.</p><p>"No," James denies. "Bandana Man did." </p><p>"To be fair, Katie and I hexed it, so he couldn't phase through it," Kendell tells the boys.</p><p> "This is a total lease violation! Man, cool swirly slide. I want all of you out of here tomorrow!"</p><p>"What if I add another grand to your 'making this happen' fee?" Kelly asks pulling out her checkbook.</p><p>"Have a Palm Woods day, everyone. Enjoy your stay."</p><p>Bitters walks out of the room and the teens scramble back to the bubble hockey game. Meanwhile, Gustavo and Kelly watch them. "You like them. They're not like other bands you've produced, are they?"</p><p>"They're dogs and I'm training them," Gustavo turns away and starts to exit but not before yelling, "I don't like them!" Kelly just smiles and Gustavo slams the door. Kelly soon follows him and teens continue their hockey game. Katie was now sitting next to her mom watching them play the game and how intense they go over it. It was fun and they would have kept playing it had Ms. Knight told them that it was ten and time for bed. They begrudgingly went to their rooms to get ready for bed.</p><p> It was 6:00 when she woke up her oldest it gave them all enough time to get ready. As soon as Kendell was up, James woke up not long after.  Kendell and James took a shower and got ready before waking up the other two. They were all down in the lobby by 7:10 to be picked up by Kelly.  Thus began their day at Rocque Records. If only they knew what would be in store for them for the next week.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Big Time Bad Boy or Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>It had been two days since they got the makeover to their apartment and now the band was at Rocque Records dancing while singing their new song in the studio. They were having a great time and they really liked the song. When they were all finished they were standing side by side and Logan got excited and put his hands in the air, Carlos who was standing next to him got hit in the head and fell backwards.</p><p>"Gustavo the song is great!" Kendell tells him.</p><p>"Of course it is, I wrote it. But the band isn't great! What's missing is the secret rock and roll ingredient."</p><p>"Hair mousse," James adds.</p><p>"Chocolate mousse," Carlos says.</p><p>"Spandex? Please don't say spandex," Logan rattles.</p><p>"The bad boy! The ill-tempered rebel with a flair for synchronized dance. One of you has to be it," Gustavo goes from Logan down the line back to Kendell before continuing on. "But in this case, it's bad girl cause I say it's Kendell."</p><p>They all look shocked at the revelation and immediately start to protest.</p><p>"Gustavo, why do we need a bad boy or bad girl?" Kendell asks.</p><p>Gustavo snaps and Kelly brings up a voicemail that was left by Griffin. "Gustavo, it's Griffin. The band needs a bad boy or girl. Bye."</p><p>"He's driving me crazy! But he's also right because the bad boy or girl is a rock and roll tradition." Gustavo then motions for the teens to follow him out into the hallway where the past band posters were hanging. He then gestures to quite a few posters, the first being BoyQuake. "Notice the back turned to the rest of the band. Bad boy!" He then goes over to the Boy Blast poster. "Notice the back turned, the dark clothing, and the scowl. Bad boy."</p><p>"But there can only be one bad boy per group as learned from the Bad Boys experiment of '95," Kelly says and removes the Boy Blast poster to reveal a Bad Boys poster.</p><p>"Didn't sell a single CD."</p><p>"But we're best friends, we never turn our backs on each other," Kendell tells them.</p><p>"No, not gonna happen," the boys deny.</p><p>"Then let me let you in on another rock and roll secret. The bad boy is also the most popular member of the band, makes the most money, and dates the hottest models."</p><p>"I can be bad," James states first and the three boys start to trample over one another to prove that they could be the bad boy. Kendell just stays put and rolls her eyes at their stupidity before growling and while they cower at he growl they continue with their antics. They continue to try and act all big and tough. Eventually, Gustavo kicks them out and tells them all to think about it, especially Kendell.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the Palm Woods Katie had gotten started on betting the Palm Woods staff. </p><p>"Bow to the queens, boys." Katie says showing her hand full of queens. That was when Jennifer Knight saw what her daughter was doing and put an immediate stop to it. </p><p>"No watch and please take back the money. Katie!" Jennifer pulls her daughter away from the table and takes off the sunglasses Katie was wearing. "You, need a friend."</p><p>"Why? I have you, Kendell, the guys, and the housekeeping staff."</p><p>"You need a girl-type friend, someone to play dolls with. Someone like that new girl Molly."</p><p>Jennifer then shows Katie, Molly and Molly introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Molly! I saw you earlier, right? Well, I just moved in and I would love to play with you!"</p><p>"How about tonight after homework?"</p><p>"Sounds swell! See you there, bye!"</p><p>Molly then skips away and Katie is shaking her head the whole time Molly is talking.</p><p>"I don't like her and you know how people treated Kendell and I back in Minnesota. Besides, she's human and once she finds out we're witches and Kendell is a werewolf she'll get freaked out! Especially since Kendell is technically a rogue!"</p><p>"Sweetheart, you can't judge people without getting to know them first you can really hurt them that way besides, like you said, she's human.  Most humans don't even know what a rogue is."</p><p>That was when the two witnessed a maintenance man wielding an axe with a person's legs sticking out from between chairs. The maintenance man laughs maniacally before licking what looked like blood from said axe. Jennifer screams and picks up Katie before running off. What Jennifer missed was Bitters standing up and talking to said maintenance man.</p><p>"Who cuts a Jelly donut with an axe?"</p><p>"You said you wanted half."</p><p>As soon as Katie and Jennifer are up to their apartment Jennifer calls the cops about the 'axe maniac' that she saw. Of course, after the cops had done their investigating they found out that the 'axe maniac' was a maintenance man. They went up to apartment 2J to explain that to the frantic mother. Jennifer, however, was in the bathroom at the time the officers came up to the room so Katie answered the door.</p><p>"Hi, little one. Is your mommy here?" One of the officers asks crouching down to her level, both were human. </p><p>"She's in the can. Talk to me."</p><p>"Well, we just checked the grounds and tell her that the guy with the axe was the groundskeeper and the blood was jelly," the other officer says pulling out a donut. "from a donut."</p><p>"Okay, so you're saying that my mom busts me for judging people, then she goes and judges some guy as an axe maniac when he's really a plant cutting donut eater?"</p><p>"Yeah, your mom was way off," the first officer speaks.</p><p>"Thanks coppers."</p><p>Katie closes the door and Jennifer Knight approaches her daughter, "Was that the police? What did they say?"</p><p>"That axe boy is still on the loose," Katie says in her devious tone. Jennifer gasps and after a few seconds, the boys and Kendell enter the apartment the boys are yelling causing Jennifer to throw her hands up in the air and scream.</p><p>"Wassup Mama Knight?" Logan asks approaching her.</p><p>The boys are still trying to act tough and Kendell quietly closes the door. Jennifer looks to Kendell for an explanation. "Gustavo says that one of us has to be a bad boy or girl."</p><p>"But you're all nice kids." The boys continue their macho-ness. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. There's an axe maniac on the loose!" Jennifer yells shaking Kendell's shoulders. Kendell looks to Katie who has a sign held up. The sign says, 'No there's not!'</p><p>"We're one of the scariest things here, it's probably just some human.  Maybe even an actor, this is the home of the future famous.  We'll still be careful though I could easily slit their throat."</p><p>Jennifer was about to respond but the boys decided to speak up. "We want pizza, now!" Jennifer turns on them and gives them a look before they start to apologize. </p><p>Jennifer does make pizza and the boys ask Katie and Kendell for advice on how to be bad they also ask why Gustavo thought that Kendell should be the bad girl in their band. There was an easy answer for that it was simply due to the fact that Kendell isn't afraid of authority and she certainly is not afraid to stand up for what's right and she usually has on her 'I don't care' attitude.  Plus werewolves are badass and that brought up a whole new argument.  It also didn't hurt that Kendell was considered a rogue so she didn't have an Alpha to listen to orders.</p><p>After they were done eating Kendell was on dish duty and Katie helped her. The boys just went straight to playing video games paying no attention to the girls. Jennifer Knight had gone to her room to go to bed because she had to be up early for a job interview. It was only the one but after that was done she could be back to the Palm Woods before the teens went off to Rocque Records.</p><p>The boys were up late playing video games but before Kendell was about to go to bed she dragged James with her.  After that Logan wasn't too far behind which meant that Carlos was also forced to go to bed.  James was up for some nightly activities with his mate but Kendell was not having any of it and told him that if he wanted to be a bad boy, he had to deal with those consequences.  James had pouted but she ignored him and turned the opposite direction to go to sleep.  James reluctantly accepted and pulled Kendell as close to his body as he could manage and she didn't resist him.</p><p>Jennifer had gotten up at five for her interview at 7. The teens didn't have to be back at Rocque Records until 8:30 at the latest so it gave her plenty of time for an interview. Jennifer had to leave the apartment by at least 6:45 at the latest so she woke Kendell up at 6:30 that way she could get the boys up and Katie because Jennifer was still nervous about the 'axe maniac' that was still on the loose.  Of course, as soon as Kendell is awake, she usually has to wake James up because he holds her in a death grip so she can't escape.</p><p>Kendell got ready first and then James wasn't too far behind her.  Kendell made breakfast before kicking James out of the bathroom.  She then woke up Carlos and Logan.  Logan had gotten to the shower first and so Carlos ate first.  Kendell had also turned on the news so she could listen to the weather.  She also woke her sister up and had set a plate aside just for her, so the boys wouldn't eat it all.  Supernatural creatures can eat other things for nutrients.  While zombies did enjoy the occasional cow brain, they could also eat things like pancakes and bacon.  James was raised by his family to drink blood so he had to drink it at least three times a day.  It was normally cows blood because it tasted richer, but it was better than human's blood.</p><p>Ms. Knight had gotten back to the apartment ten minutes before the teens had to leave. Kendell had a coffee cup that she had grabbed and Katie was forced to tag along while Jennifer dropped off the teens. The boys, as soon as the stepped out of the car, started acting like bad boys. Of course, they were just acting more silly and stupid then how an actual bad boy would act.</p><p>When they started walking towards the studio they saw Kelly and Gustavo sitting down at a table waiting for them and their bad boy 'auditions' so to speak.</p><p>"You really think having one of them being a bad boy or girl is a good idea?" Kelly asks as she sees the teens approaching.</p><p>"Quiet, they're coming."</p><p>The boys are walking in front of Kendell in a group. They're also walking in the weirdest ways possible and Kendell just laughs silently in her head. As soon as the boys are in front of the table they stand there and Kendell sits on the arm of one of the chairs sipping her coffee as the boys make a fool of themselves. Kelly's jaw drops open at the ridiculousness of them and Gustavo looks unimpressed.</p><p>Carlos goes first by breaking a board over his head. He's wearing his helmet so he won't really get a bad concussion if he gets one. As soon as he hits the board over his head it breaks and he falls backwards. Kelly gives him a look and turns back to the other two boys. "Next!" Gustavo yells.</p><p>"~B to the A to the D. That's me. A bad~," James is wearing a grill so he has to suck in all the water gathering in his mouth before continuing. "~Boyee.~"</p><p>"Really, a grill?! Logan!"</p><p>James goes to sit on the other arm of the chair Kendell is sitting on while Logan throws the shades that he's wearing and does a few weird dance moves. </p><p>"You like that? You like that? You like that?"</p><p>"No," Gustavo tells him standing up. He then starts walking towards Kendell. "Okay, so Kendell is the bad girl. You're going to need to start wearing black clothing and talking deeper and slower."</p><p>"You mean be fake. I can't. Besides, I'm terrible at faking."  James and Logan agree with her.  Kendell could keep a secret from them but she normally avoided them because of how easy they could see through her.</p><p>"No, Kelly is terrible at faking. I can always tell when she lies to me."</p><p>Kelly starts to nervously laugh and starts speaking, "I have never... lied... to you..." Kelly starts to drift off.</p><p>"See?"</p><p>"Gustavo, we just don't want anything fake about our band," James and Logan stand by her and agree, Carlos still knocked out.</p><p>"Your band? Your band?! This is my band! Are you telling me that you're gonna ignore me and Griffin and the record company and not be our bad girl?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much."</p><p>"Bad girl," Gustavo tells her pointing at her. Kendell stomps her foot and gets upset first and then James mirrors her because he really wanted to be the bad boy.  James also knew about Kendell's soft side and knew that her tough act is a facade.  Kendell also with her alpha genes and being rogue tended to make her have no respect for authority.  It didn't matter what species, the only person Kendell ever respected enough to listen to is her mother.  Kendell also respected her sister, friends, and mate but they didn't hold the same authority over her as her mother did.  </p><p>Another thing about Kendell was that she never judged anyone by their species, they could be vampire, human, or anything in between and she'd only ever dislike a person by their attitude or their personality.  Part of that is because of how her mother raised her, it also helped that her mom was a witch and that she was raised around other species and became friends with other misfit species.</p><p>"Get Griffin over here," Gustavo tells Kelly. Kelly calls Griffin and after the call is ended Griffin is there within an hour. They got in some practice and the boys had changed into normal clothes and when Griffin had gotten there they were in the studio looking at the four bandmates.</p><p>"Why isn't her back turned to the rest of them?"</p><p>"Because she won't do as I say! Which makes her the bad girl."</p><p>"And I don't turn my back on my friends, especially not my mate."</p><p>"That's good," Griffin tells her approaching her. "I respect that but I said I wanted bad."</p><p>That's when the boys start-up their hijinks again. Logan puts on his shades, James's puts his grill in and Carlos grabs another board and smashes it over his head. He once again passes out and James and Logan take off their accessories.</p><p>"A bad boy or bad girl is someone their parents won't let their kids date and I would let my daughter date any one of these teenagers. Which is bad." Griffin then turns to Gustavo. "Do something about this or I will. Wait. I already did. Say hello to Wayne Wayne."</p><p>"What? What? ~Yo, yo I'm Wayne Wayne from the mean streets of Detroit. I'm bad, bad as my bling, bling and it's rapping grooves I exploit!~" Wayne Wayne pushed past Gustavo and made his way to the band and once his song is over he poses.  Wayne Wayne also happened to be a werewolf and he had alpha genes.  He was smaller than most alphas but Kendell knew and by the looks of it, James had also sensed his power.</p><p>"Give him the contract," Griffin gestures to his assistants to give Gustavo the contract. The assistant shoves it into Gustavo. "Isn't he bad?"</p><p>"Baaad," Kelly states looking at his apparel. "But great, I mean really, really bad but, like, in a good way. Wow." Gustavo gestures for her to be quiet.</p><p>"Wayne Wayne, blow it up," Griffin says showing his fist for a fist bump.</p><p>"Later, later, Griff, Griff."</p><p>Griffin and his assistants leave and Wayne Wayne turns to the band.</p><p>"Yo, Wayne Wayne I'm-" James starts trying to be polite.</p><p>"Wasting your time, time. Look I ain't here to make friends, okay? Well maybe you, I wouldn't mind getting to know you," Wayne Wayne says to Kendell and she growls at him but he easily growls back but moves on. "I'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express is leaving the station, so you fools step on... or step off. Wayne Wayne out, out. I'll be by later to get your number sweetheart." </p><p>Wayne Wayne leaves pushing through Gustavo again. "I think I just threw up in my mouth, like a lot," Kendell says.</p><p>"We don't like him," the three conscious teens tell Gustavo and Kelly.</p><p>"Yes, you do," Gustavo tells them. "You all do. He's the bad boy," Carlos then pops up at that moment. "And he's staying at the Palm Woods. So be good dogs and make friend, friends with Wayne Wayne."</p><p>"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos asks Logan gives him a confused look as to how he missed it and Gustavo and Kelly leave.</p><p>"He's some idiot that tried to flirt with Kendell," James says.</p><p>"Whoah, someone flirted with you?" Carlos asks.</p><p>"Yes, and it was gross. It shouldn't be shocking it happens a lot more than you expect it to."</p><p>"What?" James demands.</p><p>"You shouldn't be that shocked, you know how guys are, especially other wolves.  I might be a rogue to them but I'm also a hot piece of ass."</p><p>"While I won't deny the ass part, you're my mate!"</p><p>"I know that, you know that, and so do other wolves but because I'm mated to a vampire they don't take it seriously."</p><p>"They should!"</p><p>"They won't, and they probably won't until after I bare some pups."</p><p>"Well if we weren't currently in a band and trying to make it big, I wouldn't mind having a few pups." James tells her hugging her from behind.  He rests his head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Anyway," Kendell starts changing the subject. "Carlos, Wayne Wayne is the bad boy for our band and he's a giant jerk. Let's go back to the Palm Woods and make 'friends' with him!" Kendell makes air quotes at friends and they all go towards Kelly to ask for a ride back to the Palm Woods.</p><p>Back at the Palm Woods with Katie and Jennifer Knight.</p><p>There was a knock on their apartment door and Jennifer looks through the peephole to see Molly. Jennifer calls to Katie, "It's Molly and not the axe lunatic." Jennifer then opens up the door and Molly is blowing bubbles.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Knight. Can Katie play?"</p><p>"Katie, Molly's here!" Jennifer yells at Katie before facing Molly again. </p><p>"I'm gonna be in here in a long while! Too much fried food," Katie fake grunts playing video games on the toilet.</p><p>"Maybe later, Molly."</p><p>"Okay," Molly then skips down the hallway and Jennifer closes the door. That was when Katie got out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Is she gone?"</p><p>"I know you were playing video games in there."</p><p>"There's something wrong with her."</p><p>"Katie you can't judge a person before you get to know them."</p><p>"Really? Because you judged that guy with an axe without getting to know him! Maybe he was a nice maintenance man who was cutting a jelly donut!"</p><p>"Oh, I think I can tell the difference between an axe lunatic and a donut enthusiast. Now help me take out the garbage," Jennifer grabbed the trash bag and a hockey stick for her weapon. </p><p>The whole time they were out of the apartment Jennifer was on guard. It wasn't until they had gotten outside did they see the maintenance and that Jennifer thought was an axe lunatic. This time she saw him throwing bodies into the dumpster but in reality, they were mannequins. Jennifer screams dropping her trash bag and the hockey stick before picking Katie up and running off again. Katie also drops her own trash bag as soon as her mom picked her up. Katie waves to the maintenance man and he waves back.</p><p>Soon after the maintenance man is stuffing the mannequins in the dumpster, Bitters comes by. </p><p>"No, no, no. I told you to store these mannequins in the basement."</p><p>"Why do we have mannequins?"</p><p>"I am the manager and you will do as I say now help me get this new Palm Woods sweater off, the neck's too tight. Come on! Ow! You're hurting me!"</p><p>Back with the four teens, they had convinced Kelly to take them back to the Palm Woods so that they could make friends with Wayne Wayne and Gustavo had made a comment.</p><p>"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea if you and the bad boy dated."  Kendell would have lunged for him but since James was still holding onto her she couldn't.</p><p>"Are you kidding me!  James is my mate and I won't trade my amazing, hot, kind, and caring vampire mate for some lousy wolf!" Kendell growls, loudly, louder than she really ever has.</p><p>"She's got a point," James tells him pulling Kendell closer to him</p><p>"Your fans don't have to know about that."</p><p>"Let's go!  Now!  I think I need to hit the gym for a little bit or go for a run." Kendell says growling and breaking free of James' hold of her.</p><p>"You are not going for a run!  Not when he can also turn into a wolf and either attack you or try and convince you to go out with him!"</p><p>"I'm not going to leave him for you James, even if you were the worst vampire in all of history, I don't think that I could ever leave you," Kendell tells him softly, cupping his face in her hands.</p><p>When they got back to the Palm Woods they all went up to the apartment, Kendell went to the bathroom to brush her teeth as bile had risen in her throat. When she was done they all raced down to the pool area where they had seen Wayne Wayne with the Jennifers. He was bench pressing them while they sat on a bench and the Jennifers were encouraging them.</p><p>"Go, Wayne Wayne. Go, Wayne Wayne. Go, Wayne Wayne." When he puts them down they start to giggle and Kendell and the three boys just roll their eyes. Of course, girls like them would like a macho man.</p><p>"First he joins our band without our permission," James starts.</p><p>"Now he steals every girls' attention here, who don't really matter but it's still not fair," Carlos says as they watch Wayne Wayne sitting on the bench with them making the girls giggle even more.</p><p>"And that's why we're gonna get rid of him," Logan finishes. "Kendell, get rid of him."</p><p>"Why me?" Kendell asks.</p><p>"Because he scares us and we wouldn't be anyone without our fierce, awesome, hot leader," James tells her. They see that Wayne Wayne is still over by the Jennifers and Kendell stands up and looks at her three friends and starts her inspirational/ pep talk speech.</p><p>"We are a band, in some cases a pack and we are going to do this together because we are not afraid of some loudmouth, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearing," the boys gesture for her to stop. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" The boys tell her yes and she turns around. Kendell was a tall girl as previously mentioned so she towered over Wayne Wayne by a few inches but still enough.</p><p>"You want trouble, trouble Kendork? Bring it, bring it. You might be hot, hot but I'm best buds with Griffin."</p><p>Kendell almost gags again. "Yeah, we've decided that there's only room for four members in Big Time Rush," the boys come up behind her supporting her.</p><p>"Great, great." Wayne Wayne pulls out his phone and dials a number. The four friends don't know who he called until he says a name. "Yo, Griff, Griff the four agree with me. Five in the band is too many."</p><p>Griffin starts to speak, "Sounds fresh, Wayne Wayne. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow to see which one goes." James shrieks and touches his hair. "Griff Griff out."</p><p>"You see..." he pulls out his contract. "My contract states that I'm guaranteed to front a band and I picked this band."</p><p>"Ooh, a contract," Kendell says sarcastically. "We're so scared."</p><p>"My contract also states that I get a posse." Wayne Wayne snaps his fingers and three grown werewolf men approach wearing the exact same thing as him only in white instead of black. "Scared now?"</p><p>The four teens all back u and start saying how they're a little scared all at once but in different ways. They know when to surrender, they aren't stupid enough to start a brawl.  They eventually stop talking and run upstairs to their apartment to formulate some sort of plan. Well, the plan just starts with all of them wearing tree hats standing in the plants in the pool area.</p><p>When they come back they see Wayne Wayne and his posse. Wayne Wayne gestures for his posse to remove a guy sitting in a lounge chair and they pick the guy up and throw him into the pool. As soon as the guy is gone Wayne Wayne sits down in the seat. Two of the posse members start to fan I'm while the other holds onto his things.</p><p>"Man, he even makes sipping out of a coconut look tough," Logan says,</p><p>"Focus!" Carlos says smacking him upside the head. "One of us is gonna get kicked out of the band."</p><p>"My money's on Logan," James says.</p><p>"Mean!" Logan tells him.</p><p>"James apologize and no one is breaking us up. We're a team. We're not afraid of Wayne Wayne or anybody else.  Besides, if they kick out Logan than there might as well not be a band.  We're in this together or not at all. "</p><p>Camille chooses that moment to pop up from where the four friends are and because she's wearing a Lucha Libre suit and mask she scares them. Because Camille surprises all of them they jump a bit and scream. Kendell gets a relieved look on her face about it just being Camille.  Camille also chooses that moment to give her mate a hug.</p><p>"Oh relax. I didn't get the part. Maybe throwing the casting director in a flying headlock was a bad idea."</p><p>"Camille, we're in an urgent 'Save Our Band' mission right now," Kendell says gesturing to Wayne Wayne.</p><p>"Hey, when did Wally Dooley move to the Palm Woods?"</p><p>"Wally Who-ley?" Logan asks.</p><p>"Wally Dooley. Yeah, he must be up for a bad boy role. We worked together on the Magic Middle School. Yeah, he played towel boy."</p><p>"What?" the friends ask in sync. Camille then takes them to the computer in the lobby. She gets on Snoob Tube and pulls up his episode clip. Wally or Wayne Wayne was wearing red shorts, a white shirt, and glasses. He was also holding towels.</p><p>"Hey, look, it's towel boy!" One of the boys in the clip says.</p><p>"He looks hot," another says.</p><p>"Better cool him off," the third one says.</p><p>They all pull out hoses from nowhere and start to spray him with them. While they're doing their bullying they laugh. Of course, Magic Middle School is a really cheesy movie Wally says. "I guess I'm the one who needs the towel." He laughs and so do other voices.</p><p>"So Wayne Wayne didn't grow up on the mean streets of Detroit," Logan says.</p><p>"He grew up in a mansion in Dallas," Camille tells them. "His dad invented toast on a rope and his mom inherited the Black Forest Pack which is why Wally is a smaller Alpha."</p><p>"And he's going to kick one of us out of the band? Well, we're going to kick him out of the band 'cause we don't need no fakey, fakey, poser, poser." The boys gesture again for her to stop. "He's behind me again, isn't he?" Kendell turns around to face him and gives him a grossed out look.</p><p>"Hey Wally," Camille says from behind Kendell.</p><p>"Hey Camille," Wally says friendly before going back to his rude voice. "Oh, and news flash, this town is full of phonies and nobody cares. Contract! Hey, what do you guys think of the name Wayne Wayne Rush?"</p><p>"Dude once Gustavo finds out that you're a phoney, phoney..." Carlos starts.</p><p>"You are out, out," James finishes.</p><p>"You guys Gustavo is a joke, okay? Griffin has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say, and I say..." he puts his shades back on before talking to Kendell. "And I say it's you. I don't care if your hot or not, you're being a pain." Wayne Wayne steps forward and they all get worried and uncomfortable because Kendell was pretty much their leader and always knew what to say or do. "And there's nothing you can do about it," Wayne Wayne takes off his shades again. "Because you can't stop the Wayne Wayne train. Chug a chug a chug a," he keeps walking backwards and his posse follows suit until he gets tired of it. "Okay stop this. It's not cool." </p><p>Wayne Wayne gives the 'I'm watching you' sign by putting two of his fingers up to his eyes and then back to the group. When he finally turns his back the four friends run to Rocque Records leaving Camille in the lobby. During their run, they made it a race and so they were at Rocque Records within record time.  The obvious winner is James because vampire speed.  When they got to the building they started to walk to catch their breath. </p><p>As they Enter Rocque Records they head straight to Gustavo's office.</p><p>"What?" Gustavo asks.</p><p>"Wayne Wayne is a total fraud," Logan starts.</p><p>"He wants to kick Kendell out of the band!" James yells.</p><p>"Really? I would've bet on Logan."</p><p>Logan starts to fake laugh. "Well, you would have lost!"</p><p>"Wait, whoa. We can't let Wayne Wayne kick Kendell out of the band. Gustavo, what are you gonna do?" Kelly asks.</p><p>"Nothing," Gustavo walks away and the teens and Kelly follow after him. The teens protest and tell him that he' can't do nothing'.</p><p>"Gustavo, you can't let this poser tell you what to do with your band," Kendell tells him.</p><p>"It's not my band, okay? It's Griffin's. Look. I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't had a hit in a while. This band is my ticket back to the top and until I get back there... what he says goes."</p><p>"We'll team up," Kendell suggests.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"We'll need cool code names. I'll be the Falcon," James starts.</p><p>"I'll be the Snowman," Logan says.</p><p>"And you'll need a tree hat," Carlos states excitedly pulling ut a tree hat and putting it on, Gustavo.</p><p>"No tree hat!"</p><p>"Gustavo we can come up with a plan," Kendell convinces.</p><p>"Ooh, they are really good at plans," Kelly says.</p><p>"No plans! I don't want you hockey heads pulling any of your schemes or shenanigans that are going to get me in trouble with Griffin and the record company! Now, here are your lyric sheets for the song you're going to sing for Griffin in one hour." Gustavo starts to write on the sheets and hands them to the boys, saying their names as he does so. "James. Logan. Kendell. Carlos. Study them. Learn them. Got it?"</p><p>"Got it," the teens chorus. Gustavo then asks for Kelly to bring him a coffee from the coffee shop around the corner and she does that even though she told him there was coffee there. Gustavo gave her a look and she didn't argue. Gustavo told them that they could formulate a plan but he wasn't going to have any part in it. The boys tried to come up with their own different ideas but kept arguing Kendell took that time to sneak off towards Gustavo's office.</p><p>"I have a plan but in order for it to succeed I need to use your office and I need to be allowed to destroy it and anything else here."</p><p>"What kind of plan?"</p><p>"Well, you originally wanted me to be the bad girl so that's what I'll be. I'll need some dark clothing and some makeup. Don't tell the boys just yet, they need to be surprised and when this is all over no one is allowed to mention Wayne Wayne again. Got it?"</p><p>"Okay, upstairs is where all of the clothes are held and there might be some makeup up there as well. If not I'll make Kelly take you to the Palm Woods."</p><p>"No, it's fine. I'll just walk there. It'll give me more than enough time."</p><p>"Okay but go before Kelly sees you or she'll spoil the whole thing."</p><p>Back at the Palm Woods with Katie and Jennifer.</p><p>"Mom, I'm headed to the pool," Katie calls grabbing a towel.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No pool until they find Axe McGee. But don't worry you won't be lonely, Molly is going to come and play with you in the apartment every day until he's caught." There was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Molly now."</p><p>That's when Katie jumps into action she grabs her mom's leg and tries to prevent her from opening the door. "Okay, confession time. The cops told me there is no axe maniac. He's just the Palm Woods maintenance man. So I'll go to the pool and not be with Molly, who again, is extra creepy!"</p><p>"You are just saying that 'cause you don't want me to worry."</p><p>Katie gets up and stops her begging. "I'm telling you the truth mom, he works here." Katie goes to the window to show her mom the maintenance man working. "Look mom, there he is!" Jennifer starts to walk towards the window but once Katie sees something that Jennifer is bound to take out of context once again. She pulls her mom towards the door. "On second thought, I want to go play tag with Molly in the hallway." Katie opens the door and 'tags' Molly. "Tag, you're it." Katie then takes off down the hall.</p><p>Katie runs right down into the pool area and sees the maintenance man helping Bitters with the sweater. She also hears Bitters complaining. "Why can't they make sweater holes for plus size heads?" She then sees him walk off so she walks towards the maintenance man.</p><p>"Dude, my mom thinks you're a chainsaw freak!"</p><p>"Oh, that's why she always screams when she sees me."</p><p>"You're going to help me fix this."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I'm going to unplug our tv cable, mom will call maintenance, that's you, you'll come up without your chainsaw, and show her you're normal-ish."</p><p>"All right."</p><p>"Tag! You're it," Molly says tagging Katie, "This is fun!" and she runs away. </p><p>"Is it just me or is she kind of creepy?"</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>Back with Kendell.</p><p>Kendell had gotten to the Palm Woods only to see her sister running to the pool area. She just shrugged it off and went up to the apartment. Her mom must have been in the bathroom so Kendell hurriedly grabbed the black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, and her black boots. She fixed her hair by taking it out of its ponytail and parting her hair so that there was more of a part on the left side. She also put in black studs. She had asked her mom for black eyeliner and that was in her mom's makeup bag that was in her room. Kendell thanked her before putting a bit of eyeliner on and giving it that winged look. She also put on some mascara. She may not have known much about makeup but her mom did teach her to apply the basics even if she does hate it.</p><p>It was twenty minutes till she needed to be back at Rocque Records so she started walking there. Her plan was to show up fashionably late. Griffin was not about to get rid of her after the stunts she was about to pull and he certainly wouldn't get rid of her friends either. She'd rather leave Hollywood than not be in the band with her friends.</p><p>At Rocque Records.</p><p>Griffin had arrived earlier than expected and Wayne Wayne and his posse were also there. The boys and Wayne Wayne were in the studio standing by their mics getting ready to perform their song but they had to wait on Kendell. That's when Griffin starts to strike up a conversation with Gustavo. </p><p>"What are we waiting for? I'm antsy."</p><p>"We're missing Kendell," Kelly tells him.</p><p>"So you got rid of Kendell," Griffin then turns on the mic so the boys could also hear. "My money was on Logan.</p><p>"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan asks.</p><p>"Let's hear my new bad boy band."</p><p>"You're forgetting, it's not a boy band. But let's hear it anyway."</p><p>Kendell strikes a pose that makes her look tough, Wayne Wayne looks threatened, and her friends look at her with admiration. Gustavo looks impressed and Kelly says, "Oh, no."</p><p>Kendell starts to walk towards Wayne Wayne and he walks towards her. They both act threatening towards the other and even let out small warning growls.</p><p>"Ooh, it's a bad boy and bad girl off!" Carlos says excitedly.</p><p>"A bad boy and girl off? That sounds interesting," Griffin says and Kelly is making 'no' gestures behind him. "Doesn't that sound interesting?"</p><p>"You know one thing I know about bad boys and girls is..." Kendell grabs a mic stand. "They like breaking stuff." Kendell then picks it up and smashes one of the many records on the walls with it. Gustavo screams and everyone looks shocked even Wayne Wayne.</p><p>"She's right they do like to break stuff," Griffin says unhelpful.</p><p>"What was that?" Gustavo asks coming into the studio. "You smashed one of my platinum records!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah?   Well..." Wayne Wayne takes the mic stand from Kendell and smashes even more of the records and Gustavo screams each time. Gustavo starts going towards the two screaming like he was about to kill them Kelly jumped on top of him trying to hold him off.</p><p>"Ooh, round one of the bad off goes to Wayne Wayne, someone ring a bell," one of Griffin's assistants does just that. "What's next?"</p><p>They go to the sound booth and Wayne Wayne starts by rapping. "~I said I'm Wayne Wayne on the mic, mic. I'm badder than bad, I said the city is ours. We're gonna take it like we're mad!~"</p><p>Kendell then pushes Wayne Wayne into the wall and because Kendell is stronger than him he hit the wall pretty hard. "~Your rhymes are weak, mine fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother could love!~" Kendell raps and Gustavo once again gets angry and starts to get up towards her. Kelly once again jumps on him to stop him.</p><p>Wayne Wayne had chosen that exact moment to get up and pushed Kendell a bit before going towards Griffin and the others again. Of course, his push is nothing compared to her friends' pushes or the shoves she's received from hockey. Kendell barely moves from her spot and that upsets Wayne Wayne even more.</p><p>"Round two goes to Kendell," Griffin states unhelpful. "I can't wait for round three."</p><p>Kendell walks up into the control room but instead of stopping she continues walking and walks towards Gustavo's office. When she gets in there she locks the door and starts trashing it like her and Gustavo had planned. She also had some realistic fake poop that she put in his draw, Gustavo knew about it but it was there in case they checked. Gustavo's trophies and awards had been put away for safekeeping but Gustavo did have a few broken trophies that he had kept so they stashed those in his draw so Kendell could make it look like she broke his trophies. She threw most of the stuff off of Gustavo's desk and started also missing some of the things Gustavo had allowed her to. Plus he added a few more things she could trash.</p><p>Everyone was stood outside of the room listening to the sounds that were coming from inside the room. Gustavo had purposely been away because he had given Kendell a good ten minutes to trash the place before he would go in. </p><p>"That does not sound good," Griffin states when he sees Gustavo pushing through the crowd. Gustavo then runs to his office door and pulls on it.</p><p>"She locked it!" Kelly says.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." That was when he opened the door. Kendell smiled at him even though the others didn't see it because she was off to the side out of their view. Gustavo then runs into his office as planned and yells. Kendell had a sledgehammer on her shoulder and threw it behind her and it hit some more things such as the shelf that she was allowed to break. She walks fully out of the room and makes a pose and Gustavo continues his screaming.</p><p>"She destroyed my office, my music awards, and she used my drawer as a bathroom!"</p><p>"Bad girls go where they want!"</p><p>"That's a new one," Griffin says. "Original, and very, very bad." Wayne Wayne gets very nervous that he's going to lose his job. He was shocked at how far Kendell went, he definitely didn't want to date her now. She was dangerous and unpredictable besides he noticed the way that the boys in the band looked at her. He also noticed how she looked at them. She looked at them like they were her everything but she also had that look where she only liked them as friends. He also saw that the guys looked at her with love and admiration. He had heard what they said earlier about the Jennifers being their girls but the Jennifers seemed to despise them and they definitely were jealous of Kendell and hated her.</p><p>Wayne Wayne pushed past the boys to look at the office and he saw that everything was pretty well destroyed. "No, no, no! I'm the bad boy! Me!" </p><p>"Dude, she went in his desk!" Carlos grunts helpfully and Kendell still looks smug because she knows that she's won.</p><p>"I'll show you!" Wayne Wayne yells at Carlos and then turns slightly to Kendell, "And I'll show you, and I'll show all of you. I'll- I'll," Wayne was reaching for something he could do and that's when he lifted his foot and kicked Griffin in the balls. Everyone was shocked at his audacity but messing with Griffin was a no, no. Griffin fell and from his spot on the floor puts his hand in the air and gestures for his assistants to take care of Wayne Wayne. They grab Wayne Wayne and hold him by his arms. "Too far?"</p><p>Wayne Wayne's posse runs away not bothering to help him get out of the mess he made. Griffin then pops up. It didn't really faze him due to the fact of im pretty much being satan himself.  "You're right Wayne Wayne, Big Time Rush should be only four."</p><p>"You can't fire me," Wayne Wayne tells him from his spot. "You know why? 'Cause I have..." Wayne Wayne pulls out his contract. "A contract! You have to put me in the band!"</p><p>"I have to put you in a band, just not this one. They don't need a bad boy because they have a bad girl."</p><p>Kendell points to herself in victory as Wayne Wayne turns towards her. The assistants then carry Wayne Wayne away. Wayne Wayne tries to protest because he wanted to be in this band. He knew that this band had a chance, unlike other bands. "No! No!" Wayne Wayne tries to break free but fails. Kendell then starts talking to Griffin.</p><p>"But I don't want to wear these clothes all the time, well the jacket is okay but black really isn't my style and I refuse to turn my back on my friends and mate!"</p><p>"Fine and if I had a son you'd be allowed to date him but I want you nowhere near my desk. Griff Griff out," Griffin and Kendell bump fists before Griffin walks out. They can still hear Wayne Wayne complaining. </p><p>"No, I'm the bad boy! No, no, you-you can't. I have a contract! I have a contract! I'm a bad boy!" Wayne Wayne continues on with his yelling and Kendell even waves him off.</p><p>"YOU!" Gustavo yells. "Nice work," he compliments. The teens all then put their hands in and wave their fingers Gustavo doing the same as they all cheer excitedly. The boys may not have known the exact plan but they knew that Kendell would come up with something, she always does.</p><p>"What?" Kelly asks confused. "But sh-she smashed and you," Kelly is lost for words but goes towards his destroyed office. "She went in," Kelly points towards the desk.</p><p>"I teamed up with the hockey heads, 'cause they do have good plans. Mostly Kendell but the boys kind of helped."</p><p>"I was here the whole time, when did you plan this?" The teens all pull out their music sheets and on sid music sheets it said, 'let's get rid of Wayne Wayne'. Kelly reads it out loud. "Hey, I could've helped! I'm part of this team too, you know?"</p><p>"Yes, you are but you're still a horrible faker, liar, actress," the teens agree with him and Kelly starts to fake cry. They still shake their heads because they know how fake it was.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right."</p><p>They all start to cheer again before Gustavo sends them back to the Palm Woods. </p><p>....</p><p>Only a few minutes before the four made it up to the room, Katie and Jennifer were there and Jennifer had called maintenance about the tv. There was a knock on the door and Katie says, "I've got it. It must be the maintenance man to fix the cable."</p><p>Katie opens the door to who Jennifer thinks is the axe maniac. "Hello I am here to fix your-" He walks in a few steps before Jennifer smacks him with a frying pan, knocking him out.</p><p>"Yeah, that didn't work," Katie then walks away and that was when the teens all walk into the room.</p><p>"Hey mom, I'm a bad girl!" Kendell tells her.</p><p>"What's the maintenance guy doing on the floor?" James asks coming in after Kendell, Carlos and Logan following.</p><p>"Maintenance guy?" Jennifer says dumbfounded.</p><p>The teens make their way to the couch, Kendell went to the tv and saw that it was unplugged so she plugged it back in and grabbed the remote sitting next to the box. "Let's check out Wayne Wayne's new band."</p><p>The tv then says, "The Ziggle Zaggles!"</p><p>Wayne Wayne was front and center in the band and was singing with his group. "~Always eat your bananas! Bananawamalamawamanaans. Yum, yum, yum yummy nanas Bananawamalamawamanaans.~"</p><p>The irony was that he had gone from a bad boy to a really joyous character and they all found it hilarious. "He is really bad," James states sarcastically and they laugh even more.</p><p>The song then finished and the news was broadcasted. "Tonight, a warning for anyone on the 210 freeway, a police chase is in progress. The car is believed to be driven by Molly Finster." Molly is wearing all black and waving for the cameras to shut off.</p><p>"That's Molly!" Katie shouts and Jennifer who was now standing by Katie was shocked.</p><p>"A twenty-year-old con actress who passes herself off as an eleven-year-old, trying to land jobs in Hollywood," the anchorman continues.</p><p>"I told you she was weird!"</p><p>The maintenance man had gotten off of the floor now fully conscious. "Yeah, you got that right."</p><p>From there, things just got worse because Kendell noticed something the others didn't. "Mom, is that your rental car?"</p><p>"Yup," is Jennifer's simple reply. The cameras had kept showing Molly as the choppers kept recording her.  They all just sat/ stood there for a bit before Jennifer decided that she had to call the rental company and the police about the stolen rental.  The rest of them just stay in there spots before the teens decide to play the hub hockey game for a bit.  James and Kendell against, Carlos and Logan.  Katie just watched on in amusement wile Buddha Bob left for his other duties.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>